¿Dos años? Tres son mejor
by Monkey D Rodriguez
Summary: A raíz de la partida de Rayleigh, Luffy comenzó a notar una presencia que cambiaría su vida para siempre, haciéndole mas fuerte de lo que nunca creyó poder ser, además de ayudarle a madurar un poco. Siendo así el inicio de una increíble y poderosa aventura que sacudirá el mundo de One Piece. LuffyxHarem, la clasificación cambiará a M debido a contenido explícito.
1. ¿Entrenar tres años?

**Nota de autor: Creo que este fic de larga duración les encantará a los fans de One Piece y Dragon Ball.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: ¿Entrenar tres años?

Ya casi se habían cumplido los dos años de la promesa que el joven capitán de los Sombrero de paja había hecho con el objetivo de reencontrarse con su tripulación. Dos años para entrenar, cada uno por su cuenta y volverse más fuertes. A Luffy le costó tomar esa decisión pero no permitiría que nadie más muriera delante de él.

No estaba dispuesto a pasar por la humillante derrota que tuvo en el Archipiélago Sabaody, ver cómo cada uno de sus amigos desaparecían uno tras otro, le hicieron darse cuenta de que en ese entonces no hubieran podido sobrevivir ni una semana en el Nuevo Mundo.

Por eso, desde el día que volvió de Marineford donde les envió el mensaje a sus nakamas, estuvo entrenando cada día con un único objetivo: _Reencontrarse con sus nakamas e ir al Nuevo Mundo._

···

El tiempo transcurrió como Rayleigh le había dicho. Era un entrenamiento duro, no tuvo interrupciones salvo por algunas visitas de Hancock, la cual siempre le pedía a Luffy que se casara con ella aunque a éste no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas.

El entrenamiento le llevó a sus límites físicos, había noches en las que casi no dormía, presentó síntomas de cansancio extremo, tuvo heridas graves que milagrosamente sanaron y desaparecieron. Su físico no había cambiado mucho aunque sus músculos estaban un poco más definidos, pero su apariencia delgada escondía una fuerza descomunal. Su ropa cambió un poco, ahora llevaba un pañuelo amarillo que le rodeaba la cintura haciendo juego con una camisa manga larga que dejaba abierta, mostrando su gran cicatriz en forma de "X".

A las amazonas les encantaba confeccionar ropa para Luffy porque nunca habían hecho ropa para un hombre, lo malo es que para el azabache no le hacía tanta ilusión probarse toda esa ropa.

Todo iba relativamente bien hasta que Rayleigh regresó a Sabaody y dejó a Luffy para que entrenase "solo".

Días después de que Rayleigh se marchara, el pelinegro comenzó a sentir una presencia con él en la isla. Al principio no le dio importancia ya que pensaba que era un animal que lo estaba acechando, pero según pasaban los días se dio cuenta de que no era ningún animal, tampoco una amazona, esa presencia no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido antes.

La curiosidad por saber quién era la persona o criatura que lo observaba le estaba matando. Notaba la mirada de esa cosa fijamente en él, como si lo estuviera estudiando, y eso le irritaba bastante. Asique intentó descubrir de que se trataba, día a día lo intentaba sorprender porque su Kenbunshoku Haki iba mejorando cada vez más, pero cada intento terminaba en un fracaso estrepitoso. Siempre que creía acercarse un poco, la presencia desaparecía como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

Pasaban los días, semanas, meses y nada. Ese juego se había convertido en algo personal, en una especie de reto autoimpuesto, sabría qué era eso que le observaba antes de irse. Finalmente tendría que posponer esa "lucha" para más adelante, pues ya solo quedaban dos días para su partida.

···

A un día y medio para regresar al archipiélago…

-Sin duda debería haber dormido un poco más- Dijo el moreno. Se arrepentía un poco de haber decidido entrenar mucho más sus últimos días en la isla. -Aunque deben ser solo las diez de la mañana…- Se intentó convencer pero se levantó de todos modos.

Tenía un poco de hambre y quería pasar más tiempo con los animales que, tras duras batallas, se habían vuelto buenos amigos. Tras casi dos años, se había convertido en el rey de ese sitio, lo cual no fue nada fácil porque cada día había una nueva pelea, un nuevo reto. Pero gracias al entrenamiento de Rayleigh consiguió superarlos todos.

-¡Oi chicos!- Llamó perezosamente a alguno de sus amigos. -No tendréis comida de sobra de ayer ¿verdad?- Preguntó pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. -Venga hombre, seguro que tenéis…-

Y de nuevo la presencia, aquella que nunca podría alcanzar. Suspiró y decidió no tomárselo a pecho.

-Hoy no, ¡¿me oyes?!- Gritó a los cuatro vientos esperando una respuesta que sabía, no llegaría. -Creo que hoy gano yo- Dijo sintiéndose victorioso al ignorarle. Nami estaría orgullosa de lo maduro que parecía.

Buscó su ropa ya que solo vestía sus calzoncillos (hechos por la mismísima emperatriz pirata). Encontró su ropa junto a la hoguera donde había comido la noche anterior.

"Qué insistente" Pensó el azabache pues la presencia se hacía más notable.

-¡Tengo hambre! Si quieres que te busque tendrás que darme algo de…- No terminó la frase porque al instante caía un trozo de carne recién cocinada.

-¡Sugoi!- Exclamó con estrellas en los ojos. De repente una idea cruzó su cabeza y sonrió maliciosamente. -Bueno, me pensaría lo de buscarte si tuviera algo con lo que acompañar la…-

Y al igual que la carne, una gran cantidad de agua cayó encima de él mojándolo por completo.

-¡Está helada!- Chilló al sentir la baja temperatura del agua por todo su cuerpo. -Eres un tramposo, solo tú puedes jugar así- Increpó infantilmente mientras sacudía su cuerpo intentando secarse. -Y lo que te estaba pidiendo era un helado de postre, no un montón de agua- Terminó y se sentó con los brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero.

-Si fueras más específico, quizás te lo habría dado- Habló una voz desconocida, sorprendiendo a Luffy que no podía hallar de dónde provenía dicha voz.

-Ha…hablaste- Murmuró el pelinegro aún estupefacto.

-Pues claro, hablar es muy fácil- Dijo la voz con un toque de superioridad. -Y más para la clase de persona que soy-

-¿Me estás mirando?- Preguntó curioso y nervioso al sentir esa presencia en muchos sitios a la vez.

-No necesariamente- Contestó la voz desde otro lugar al que Luffy estaba mirando.

-¡Upss! Perdón- Se disculpó Luffy mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza y se inclinaba un par de veces.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestionó la voz con un poco de curiosidad.

-Eres ciego- Respondió con simpleza pero al escuchar una especie de risa, cambió de opinión. -Aunque eso parece ser un no- Rio más tranquilo.

-Eres divertido, me agradas- Comentó la voz con un tono divertido. Luffy sintiéndose cómodo soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-Entonces deberías conocer a mi tripulación, ellos sí que son divertidos- Informó a la vez que comenzaba a comer la carne que su nuevo amigo le acababa de dar. -Oi, ¡esta carne sabe genial! Deberías darle la receta a Sanji, seguro que le encanta-

-Encantado pero… llevas casi dos años en esta isla, tan solo con la compañía de ese anciano, ¿Dónde se encuentra tu tripulación?-

-Rayleigh regresó al punto de encuentro donde nos reuniremos, está en una isla bastante alejada llamada Sabaondy e iré mañana al medio día para reencontrarme con mis "nakamas"- Dijo sonriendo y haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Hablas de ellos como algo más que tus simples tripulantes en tu navío- Comentó al notar algo extraño.

-Ellos además de ser mis tripulantes también son mis amigos y mi familia, son las personas que protegeré aunque me cueste la vida- Esas palabras y la forma en las que lo dijo despertaron la curiosidad en la voz.

-Tú… has perdido a alguien, ¿verdad?- Luffy abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo has…-

-Lo sé porque yo también he pasado por algo similar. Perdí a todas aquellas personas que llegué a querer, amigos, familia y conocidos… Hace bastante tiempo que murieron- La voz sonó bastante triste tras esas palabras. -Pero todos tuvieron buenas y largas vidas, ellos disfrutaron de la paz que a mí se me negó. Pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice, si no… ¿Quién protegería este mundo?-

-¿Vivieron felices y cumplieron sus sueños?- Preguntó Luffy con la seriedad que ponía en sus batallas más importantes.

-Sí, y lo logré junto a ellos, a eso se debe que esté feliz de seguir vivo- Habló la voz con aire nostálgico.

-Me alegro de que fuera así, sino me caerías mal- Se rio el pelinegro.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?- Preguntó la voz.

-Monkey D Luffy, ¡el próximo Rey de los piratas!- Exclamó con convicción mientras se tocaba levemente el pecho donde estaba su cicatriz, la cual le recordaba el último deseo de su hermano.

-Ese legado eh… Sin duda tu sueño pondrá el mundo patas arriba- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-No pretendo cambiar el mundo, el Rey de los piratas es el hombre más libre del mundo y ese es mi sueño- Explicó con sinceridad y una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro- Permitió con la misma sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no has parado de entrenar desde que llegaste aquí? ¿Acaso no eres ya alguien fuerte?- Esa pregunta le borró la sonrisa al azabache.

-No- Contestó secamente apretando con sus dedos su pecho. -No lo soy, hay personas que son mucho más fuertes que yo. Es por eso que he estado entrenando todo este tiempo. Necesito ser más fuerte que todos para proteger a mis amigos, nadie más morirá si yo estoy delante- Finalizó con seguridad mientras se ponía de pie.

-Entonces para eso entrenas, para proteger lo que amas-

-Ese es un buen resumen- Luffy recuperó su sonrisa.

Entonces se creó un largo silencio que duró casi un minuto.

-Dime- Se escuchó de nuevo la voz. -¿Aceptarías a que te entrene por un año? Prometo hacer de ti el hombre más fuerte, no tendrás que perder a nadie más-

-No puedo- Luffy declinó la oferta, aunque con alguna duda.

-¿Puedo saber la razón?-

-Como te he dicho antes, me voy mañana y no creo que haya tiempo suficiente. Además de que no sé quién o cómo eres, solo te he escuchado y aun así me quieres entrenar. Shishishi, eres raro- Rio divertido el pelinegro.

-Te tengo que dar la razón…-

Un hombre salió de entre unos árboles, de unos 40 años. Tenía el cabello negro con un peinado un tanto peculiar, tenía poca barba, estaba un poco bronceado, era más alto que Luffy por al menos una cabeza. Vestía un traje azul bastante desgastado, botas oscuras, una gabardina gris oscuro con algunos agujeros adornándole. Pero lo que más destacaba era la forma física que presentaba, tenía unos músculos grandes y marcados por todo su cuerpo pero eso no era lo único, Luffy sentía una energía desconocida emanar de aquel hombre. Se notaba que era espantosamente fuerte, tanto que Luffy no pudo evitar sentirse muy inferior en comparación con el hombre.

-Hola, mi nombre es Goku- Saludó jovialmente el ahora conocido como Goku. Caminó hasta quedar frente al morocho y se sentó.

-Ho…hola- Alcanzó a decir Luffy que seguía impresionado por la cantidad de energía que desprendía Goku. Ese hombre era algo fuera de lo normal, tenía un aura tan poderosa que daba miedo pero lo que más asustaba era que todo indicaba que se estaba conteniendo, como si se estuviera conteniendo aposta… Y creía que Rayleigh era fuerte.

-Y bien, ¿qué me dices?- Preguntó divertido viendo lo confundido que estaba el chico.

-Eh… aunque quisiera, no tengo tiempo. Me voy mañana y…-

-Eso tiene arreglo- Contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Enserio, cuál?- Cuestionó un poco esperanzado sin darse cuenta.

-Eso suena a un sí, pero acepta y te mostraré cómo- Esas palabras despertaron la curiosidad de Luffy. El pelinegro sabía que su curiosidad le había pasado factura en el pasado, pero el hombre que tenía delante parecía decirle la verdad. Y qué demonios, este hombre le estaba ofreciendo entrenarle, y si algo quería Luffy es volverse fuerte y con Goku se volvería malditamente fuerte.

Necesitaba ser más fuerte para proteger todo lo que amaba. Quería seguir viviendo aventuras, vivir libremente como el próximo Rey de los piratas. Después de la muerte de Ace se dio cuenta de que su sueño era muy difícil, por no decir imposible, y aunque Rayleigh le entrenó bien, Goku le prometía ser mucho más fuerte.

Su curiosidad y su orgullo no le permitían dejar pasar una oportunidad así.

-Yosh, hagámoslo- Dijo Luffy provocando que Goku sonriera de oreja a oreja.

-Me alegra oír eso, ahora acércate- Pidió amablemente y Luffy hizo caso omiso. -Dime, ¿has visto a alguna persona desparecer sin dejar rastro y reaparecer a cientos de kilómetros de donde estaba?-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Luffy mientras ladeaba la cabeza confuso.

-Entonces no eh… Te diría que preparases pero como tienes prisa- Decía mientras posaba una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Luffy.

Pero antes de que Luffy pudiera decir algo, sintió una fuerza enorme jalar de su cuerpo, y un destello blanco le nubló la vista. Y en un santiamén, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

···

En una plataforma flotante entre las nubes…

Un hombre gordo con la piel completamente negra se encontraba limpiando tranquilamente todo el lugar, cuando tras él, dos personas aparecieron de la nada. Enseguida reconoció al más alto y se formó una gran sonrisa. Ambos se veían muy felices pero el más joven no cabía en sí de la emoción.

-¡Otra, otra, otra!- Suplicó infantilmente deseando repetir lo que fuera que acababa de hacer Goku. El hombre que se encontraba limpiando ahora se estaba mirándolos sorprendido.

-¡Son Goku!- Exclamó llamando la atención de los visitantes.

-Anda, hola Popo ¿cómo has est…-

-¡Guauuu! ¿Qué eres?- Preguntó Luffy al ver a Popo. -¿Eres comida?- Goku y Popo se miraron con una gota de sudor bajando por sus frentes al escuchar semejante pregunta.

-Shishishi, es una broma- Rio tranquilizando a ambos.

-Ha tenido gracia jajajaja- Se rio Goku también.

-Bueno- Dijo Popo viendo que eran tal para cual. -¿A qué se debe su visita, Son Goku? Hace mucho que no pasa por aquí-

-Es cierto, me entretuve un poco recorriendo todos los rincones del mundo y al final me distraje- Rio nervioso y avergonzado.

-Siendo usted… era de esperarse- Dijo Popo avergonzándolo aún más. -Pero ahora que está aquí, Demu se alegrara mucho por su visita, ha estado bastante aburrido desde que usted se fue-

-¿Y dónde está?- Cuestionó curioso porque también tenía ganas de ver a su amigo.

-No debería tardar en regresar de Namek, fue a visitar a sus hermanos, estará aquí por la noche- Esas palabras tranquilizaron a Goku. -Veo que vienes con compañía, nunca has traído a un humano aquí, ¿qué es lo que tienes pensado?-

-Entrenaré a este chico- Dijo Goku señalando a Luffy que estaba admirando todo el lugar. Popo abrió los ojos sorprendido. –Es la primera vez que me encuentro alguien con el corazón tan puro, sé que va contra las reglas pero… simplemente no pude ignorarlo. Este joven es fuerte, muy fuerte, sin embargo tiene unos deseos nobles. No busca poder para dominar ni someter a los demás, lo usa para algo mejor, para mejor-

Popo miró con curiosidad al pelinegro, el cual observaba el mundo desde el filo de la plataforma. Ese chico desprendía calma, calidez y armonía, aunque parecía del tipo de Goku, totalmente imprevisible. Parecía tener los mismos valores y ese mismo espíritu inquebrantable, Popo sonrió, el pelinegro le recordaba tanto a la familia de Goku.

-La cámara del tiempo está en perfectas condiciones, le pase una mano hace poco y no está muy sucia. Asique ¿cuánto tiempo se quedarán dentro?- Preguntó con curiosidad mientras miraba detenidamente a Luffy.

-El chico se reencontrará con sus amigos mañana, por lo que… un año-

-Está bien. Demu estará enfadado por no poderle ver esta noche pero yo me encargaré de avisarle, podéis pasar de inmediato- Añadió Popo educadamente. Goku asintió agradecido y se giró hacia Luffy.

-¡Luffy! Sígueme, tenemos poco tiempo asique será mejor que nos apresuremos- Se disponía a caminar a la cámara

-¡Por supuesto!- Gritó con entusiasmo mientras comenzaba a seguir a Goku.

Popo los miró nostálgicamente y sin más se dispuso a seguir con sus quehaceres a la espera de que llegara Kamisama.

···

-Oi, ¿cómo es el sitio en el que entrenaremos?- Cuestionó Luffy mientras se detenían frente a una puerta.

-Te lo explicaré pero primero entremos- Y dicho esto, Goku posó su mano en el pomo y abrió la puerta.

-Todo está tan… blanco- Dijo Luffy completamente sorprendido pues no podía ver el final de aquel lugar. Era un sitio parecido a un paraíso, tenía todo tipo de comodidades para vivir tranquilamente por un largo tiempo.

-Esta es la habitación del tiempo, el lugar donde entrenarás durante un año-

-¡Habitación del tiempo, sugoi! ¿Pero qué es?- Preguntó Luffy mientras ladeaba la cabeza sin entender absolutamente nada, Goku solo lo miró divertido antes de responder.

-Este sitio es un lugar de entrenamiento muy especial, tiene la gravedad aumentada diez veces- Se rio un poco al ver la cara del moreno. -Aquí el tiempo pasa de manera muy distinta, aquí un año dura un día en el exterior- Intentó explicar pero se dio cuenta de que no servía de mucho.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó sin haber entendido muy bien lo último. -Entonces no tendré problemas para reencontrarme con ellos mañana, o dentro de un año, o era un día, no era un año. Espera, es un año fuera y un día aquí ¿no?... Bah eso da igual, confió en ti shishishi- Goku solo lo miró divertido viendo como Luffy se confundía con algo tan simple. Tal vez sea despistado también algo infantil, pero algo le decía que Luffy era el adecuado, le recordaba a cómo era él cuando era mucho más joven.

A Goku no le importaba el pasado de aquel chico, es más, no conocía mucho el mundo en el que los humanos vivían ahora. Piratas, menuda sorpresa se llevó cuando se enteró de que este mundo se regía por piratas. Hombres y mujeres con grandes sueños, personas como Luffy.

-Te advierto que cuando pises el suelo blanco sentirás un gran peso que te aplast…- Cuando iba a terminar de hablar, Luffy ya se encontraba aplastado contra el suelo.

"Este será un año divertido" Pensó mientras se echaba a reír ganándose una mirada molesta por parte del moreno.

* * *

 **Hooola, qué tal todo.**

 **Aquí estoy yo con un nuevo proyecto que va para largo (hasta que acabe One Piece, o al menos es lo que pretendo). La idea de este fic se le ocurrió a un compañero de aquí llamado TheDarckAngel, hemos hablado y era una pena que esta historia se quedara sin continuar, por eso he decidido continuarlo con la ayuda de él y otro compañero más, Altyack. Con nuestras ideas juntas estoy seguro de que saldrá una buena historia, aunque eso depende de ustedes.**

 **He pensado en si debería poner crossover entre One Piece y Dragon Ball Gt, pero dado que la segunda solo tendrá apariciones muy puntuales he decidido que lo voy a dejar en One Piece.**

 **También he decidido que será un fic LuffyxHarem (aceptaré propuestas y anunciaré cuando este todo decidido), a parte, también habrán otras parejas. Intentaré seguir la historia canon.**

 **Preguntas sobre cómo será esta renovada aventura las contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Les deseo buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches, ustedes eligen. Me despido y espero verles en el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Regreso a Sabaody

Exencion de responsabilidad: Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra del buen hombre de Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

 **Nota de autor: Menudo capítulo del manga el de esta semana, me esperaba algo más aburrido, pero me ha dejado con la boca abierta. Comentaría todo el capítulo pero solo quiero dar mi opinión sobre una cosa (no es por echarme flores pero yo ya sabía que Pudding no era mala a propósito, si no me creéis leer mi fic _Corazón roto, sonrisa ¿permanente?_ ), sobre la personalidad de Pudding.**

 **Hace poco he visto una peli llamada Múltiple (seguro que algunos la habéis visto), en ella el protagonista desarrolla unas personalidades que solo sirven para proteger a la traumatizada personalidad original.**

 **Me parece algo espectacular que Oda haya añadido algo como eso (o al menos es lo que quiero creer), porque todo apunta a que Pudding tiene el Trastorno de identidad disociativo o conocido popularmente como Trastorno de personalidad múltiple.**

 **Según el Manual diagnóstico y estadístico de los trastornos mentales (DSM), el Trastorno de Personalidad Múltiple surge a raíz de traumas psicológicos, en este caso, el cruel pasado de Pudding al que se tuvo que enfrentar ella sola.**

 **Una de las características principales de este trastorno es que la personalidad primaria tiende a ser pasiva o sumisa (Pudding con flequillo), y las demás tienden a ser dominantes y hostiles (Pudding sin flequillo). Espero que Oda lo haya hecho así porque me gustaría ver cómo trabajaría este tipo de enfermedad en el mundo de One Piece. Por último, me gustaría destacar la similitud que tiene Pudding con Hancock pues ambas son así de "malas" debido a los traumas que sufrieron de niñas.**

 **Espero no haberos aburrido con mi teoría. No os entretengo más y espero que disfrutéis del capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Regreso a Sabaody

-Goku como siempre vino sin avisar, ni tan siquiera esperó a que yo volviera- Decía Demu enfadado mientras caminaba de aquí para allá.

-Por favor Kamisama, sabe que Goku no lo hace aposta- Popo solo sonreía amablemente.

-Lo sé, lo sé- Demu intentó calmarse. -Pero lo que me molesta es que haya traído a alguien a la cámara del tiempo que tanto les costó reparar a mis antepasados-

-En eso tiene razón, pero la cámara no la usaba nadie desde… ya ni me acuerdo. Es bueno que Goku la use ¿no cree?- Popo lo miró relajarse, iba a seguir hablando pero Goku llegó a la sala mientras se secaba el pelo.

-¡Oh Demu, tiempo sin vernos!- Saludó Goku con una sonrisa.

-Ya era hora… Espera, ¿y el chico del que me habló Popo?- Cuestionó Demu con una ceja levantada.

-¿Luffy? Lo he llevado de vuelta porque se tiene que reunir con sus amigos y se le iba a hacer tarde- Informó Goku.

-Bueno… Me tendrás que contar lo que has hecho todo este tiempo fuera y en especial quién es ese joven al que has traído- Propuso Kamisama un poco ilusionado pues Goku nunca había traído a nadie antes. -Popo, ¿te parece si desayunamos y Goku nos cuenta todo?-

Popo sonrió y asintió, le encantaba ver a Demu y a Goku juntos mientras charlaban de cualquier cosa.

···

En una isla cerca de Amazon Lily llamada Rusukaina…

-¡Luffy!- Gritó Margaret mientras buscaba al moreno en su campamento pero no estaba por ninguna parte. En su lugar habían tres enormes animales, un cocodrilo, un león y un gorila, los cuales estaban luchando por un trozo de carne. Sin embargo, lo que más sorprendía era que habían conseguido hacer fuego y lo usaban para cocinar.

Margaret se dio cuenta de que había llamado la atención de las bestias y por puro instinto, sacó su arco y apuntó hacia ellos ya que los animales la miraban como su próximo aperitivo.

-Oi- Se escuchó una voz muy familiar que relajó a Margaret e hizo sudar frío a las bestias, cosa que sorprendió en gran medida a la rubia.

-Luffy- Margaret suspiró mientras veía a Luffy salir entre unos árboles con su sombrero de paja en sus manos.

-Tener cuidado, ella es mi amiga- Avisó Luffy tranquilo mientras los animales asentían a la petición de su amigo.

-El barco está listo para zarpar en cuanto tú…- Luffy ya se había acercado hasta quedar a unos metros de ella. Margaret comenzó a mirarle y enseguida se dio cuenta del tremendo cambio del moreno, era mucho más alto llegando al metro ochenta o noventa, todo su cuerpo se había recubierto por músculos definidos no muy grandes, pero tampoco pequeños, ya no era un chico delgado. Pero todo era muy extraño pues no hacía ni un mes que se habían visto, y venía con una ropa hecha polvo, tan solo traía un pantalón largo con varios agujeros y una especie de chaleco destrozado, con muñequeras en ambos brazos y además venía descalzo. Era un extraño atuendo para lo que era Luffy.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no?- Dijo Luffy mientras miraba con nostalgia su campamento, Margaret miró para otro lado mientras sentía como sus mejillas se acaloraban notablemente.

-Eh… s-sí- Alcanzó a contestar sin poder mirarle directamente. -El… el… el barco zarpará cuando tú lo ordenes- Dijo como pudo pues se había quedado en blanco al echarle otro vistazo a Luffy.

-Vale, gracias- Agradeció mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía sus amigos animales.

-I-impresionante- Tartamudeó la emperatriz pirata roja como un tomate mientras miraba la espalda de Luffy, cuya prenda tenía un gran corte que dejaba ver la mitad de la espalda, la cual se tensaba con cada paso que daba el pelinegro.

-Chicos, hace mucho tiempo que no los veo- Dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa porque, la verdad es que les había cogido mucho cariño y no los había visto en todo un año. -Y ahora que sois mis amigos no puedo comeros, mmm… aunque lucen deliciosos- Añadió para poner nerviosos a sus amigos. -Shishishi es broma chicos- Y seguidamente saltó a abrazar al gorila que gustoso correspondió, luego, con una mano cogió al moreno y lo lanzó hacia el cocodrilo que lo atrapó con sus dos patas delanteras y lo lamió de arriba abajo, para finalmente lanzárselo al león, el cual no lo atrapó, sino que dejó que cayera sobre la melena de su cabeza. Las amazonas contemplaban incrédulas la escena pues no era solo que unas bestias como esas jugaran con Luffy de esa manera, sino que además los 4 no paraban de reírse mientras se hacían cosquillas, y eso que cualquier otra persona hubiese salido muy herida porque no se puede decir que esas bestias sean cuidadosas a la hora de jugar con Luffy.

Luffy se despidió y emprendió su viaje rumbo al barco de las kujas, una vez en el barco Luffy se sintió observado, mucho más de lo normal pero no le molestaba, al contrario, las chicas solo le miraban y no le estiraban el cuerpo tanto como las otras veces. Solo que las notó un poco raras, estaban tímidas y cuando tuvo que quitarse la ropa para ponerse una que no estuviera destrozada, todas comenzaron a gritar y algunas se desmayaron, y eso extrañó mucho al pelinegro ya que no había usado su Haoshoku Haki. Incluso Hancock se mareó, pero no fue nada.

Lo vistieron improvisadamente ya que la ropa que le habían confeccionado ya no le servía, un pantalón largo vaquero de color azul claro y una camisa roja holgada de manga corta que el moreno se dejó abierta como siempre, un pañuelo atado alrededor de su cintura y sus dos muñequeras azules. Le dieron unas botas que al principio Luffy rechazó diciendo que eran incómodas, pero cuando se las probó, comprobó que estaba muy equivocado y que eran bastante cómodas. Sustituyeron su antigua ropa por las nuevas prendas y las metieron en su mochila.

-Lu-Luffy- Llamó Hancock sonrojada. -Debes ponerte esto para no llamar la atención- Y le entregó unas gafas de broma que le hicieron mucha gracia al moreno.

-Oh venga ya Hancock, ¿no crees que estás exagerando?- Se rio pero acabó aceptando las gafas ya que le había pedido que no causara problemas y que con eso no le reconocerían.

Al divisar el archipiélago, Hancock se acercó a Luffy y le entregó el abrigo que llevó en Impel Down. Luffy se sorprendió de que oliera también y agradeció esa ofrenda.

-¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa?- Preguntó Hancock con las mejillas coloradas sin poder mirar al moreno.

-Humm, claro-

-Me gustaría que te fueras sin decir adiós- Pidió la pelinegra.

-¿Adiós? Por supuesto que no. Quiero volver a verte- Respondió para después darle un abrazo que sorprendió a todas las chicas. -Jamás podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí- Añadió sincero al romper el abrazo y mientras le regalaba una sonrisa sincera que enseguida fue tomada por los labios de la emperatriz pirata y que tras un pestañeo, Luffy correspondió posando sus manos en las caderas de la morena mientras ella enrollaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Luffy.

-Ups… Decirle que la veré en unos días, hasta entonces cuidar de ella- Dijo Luffy bastante preocupado mientras sujetaba a Hancock que se había desmayado y estaba más roja que un tomate, pero se relajó al ver que la morena esbozaba una sonrisa a la vez que murmuraba cosas ininteligibles. Entregó a Hancock a una de sus hermanas, que aún estaban en shock, cogió su mochila y se montó en su barca para irse rumbo al archipiélago.

···

-Le prometí a Hancock no causar ningún problema pero…- Susurró Luffy mientras que un tipo gordo que vestía como él antes, se apoyaba en su cabeza.

-Me has empujado sin querer ¿verdad?- Habló ese hombre con un aliento horrible mientras sacaba su arma y le apuntaba a la cabeza.

La gente se agolpaba a su alrededor con caras preocupadas mientras compadecían a Luffy, el cual no sabía por qué. También habían algunos piratas que sonreían de manera sádica, cosa que no le gustaba nada al moreno. Todo eso le comenzaba a fastidiar un poco…

-¿Por qué no dices nada?- Preguntó apretando el arma contra la cara de Luffy. -¿Tienes idea de a quién has molestado? Me has hecho quedar como un estúpido delante de toda esta gente- Dijo intentando sonar a amenaza que no hacía sino crispar más a Luffy. -¡Eso no le puede ocurrir a un pirata con una recompensa de 400 millones por su cabeza! Ahora será mejor que te arrodilles y supliques por mi perdón-

-¡Rápido, discúlpate!- Se escuchaba a algunas personas. -¡¿Acaso no quieres vivir?!- Exclamaron otras en pánico.

-Está tan asustado que no puede articular palabra- Rio una chica, que a Luffy le recordó a una conocida.

-Hace un momento un hombre con la nariz larga y una mujer con el cabello naranja enfadaron a nuestro capitán, será mejor que te disculpes- Habló un hombre que llevaba puesta la máscara de Sogeking, eso solo enfurecía más a Luffy pues un héroe como Sogeking no podría estar a las órdenes de ese repugnante hombre. -¡Arrodíllate ya!-

Un poco más, Luffy estaba llegando a su límite…

-¡Arrodíllate, te estás enfrentando a Mugiwara no Luffy!-

"Mugiwara no Luffy" Pensó el moreno quedando muy confundido.

-¡¿Quieres morir por esto?! ¡Discúlpate!-

-Es suficiente- Dijo el pelinegro tras suspirar intentando calmarse. -Disculpa por haberte empujado- Añadió para después echar a andar y empujar al hombre con la mochila. Recuperando el equilibrio, el hombre gordo apuntó y disparó a la cabeza de Luffy, éste solo lo esquivó. Luego, una fuerte ráfaga de viento salió del cuerpo de Luffy estampando a los piratas contra los edificios, quedando incrustados en las paredes y con los ojos en blanco. La gente que hasta entonces habían temido por la vida del hombre con la gran mochila, ahora tenían las mandíbulas tocando el suelo sin creer lo que acababan de presenciar.

-¿Qu-qué demonios ha sido eso?- Murmuró la multitud. Luffy sólo suspiró y siguió su camino para intentar olvidar a estos payasos.

"No debí usar Ki, aunque esos tipos no merecían ni que usara mi Haki" Pensó divertido recordando las ganas que tenía de ver a sus nakamas.

···

-Creo que Hancock tenía razón al darme esto- Dijo para sí mientras se ponía las gafas de broma, ya que la gente le comenzaba a mirar mucho.

Mucho más tranquilo, comenzó a caminar rumbo al bar de Shakky deseando poder quedarse unos días pues había visto de reojo el parque de atracciones en el que años atrás se lo pasó tan bien. Sin duda le apetecían unos días de descanso, se había pasado tres años casi sin parar de entrenar, pero no se podía quejar, la vida de un pirata no era tranquila, y mucho menos la del próximo Rey de los piratas.

-Hey, jovencito- No, su vida sería de todo menos tranquila. -¿Podrías venir con nosotros?-

-Será mejor que no te opongas si no quieres problemas, nuestro capitán está muy molesto- Por Oda, es que no le podían dejar en paz.

Pero por otro lado… Hancock le dijo que no causara problemas, no le dijo nada de no poder divertirse…

-Oi Sanji, cuánto tiempo- Dijo conteniéndose la risa al ver la expresión del falso Sanji, con afro, Sanji con afro, esto iba a ser muy duro. -Anda, tú también estás, Zoro- Se le escapó la risa al ver al falso Zoro, gordo, el adicto al entrenamiento, gordo. Es que la gente se había vuelto idiota estos años que no podía ver la diferencia entre los verdaderos y estas copias baratas.

Los impostores le siguieron el juego de manera torpe, lo que causó aún más risas por parte del pelinegro. Gustoso, Luffy les siguió pues, aunque quería ver a sus amigos cuanto antes, no iba a permitir que esta gente se hiciera pasar por ellos y mucho menos dejar sus nombres por los suelos.

···

Ay la diversión, solo duró lo que duró el trayecto hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los impostores. Luffy creyó que serían unos estúpidos que se hacían pasar por los verdaderos para conseguir que algunos piratas no les atacaran, cuan equivocado estaba.

Estaban reclutando piratas para que navegaran junto a los "mugiwaras" y hacerse más fuertes. El moreno pensó que tan solo habrían cuatro gatos pero de nuevo se volvió a equivocar, habían cientos o miles de piratas que habían sido engañados por esos tipos. Estaban celebrando el pertenecer a la banda de… un Luffy gordo. Pero sin duda, lo peor era que, los ahora vendados impostores sonreían victoriosos al ver todas las personas aglomeradas en aquella explanada.

Luffy sentía algo de lastima por lo ingenuos que habían sido esas personas, pero ahora tenía que averiguar para qué los habían traído hasta aquí… Hasta que por fin se dio cuenta, era por él. Se suponía que no debía causar problemas y salir hacia el Nuevo Mundo sin ningún inconveniente, y ahora estaba en el centro del meollo. Por Oda, si Nami se entera sería su final.

Los falsos Sanji y Zoro empezaron a sospechar del aspecto de Luffy y dijeron que debían llevarlo ante su capitán cuanto antes. Eso alegro al moreno, pero cuando llegó a donde se encontraba aquel hombre obeso, el cual estaba rodeado de intentos fallidos de sus nakamas, hizo que le hirviera la sangre. Ese falso Luffy se creía una especie de ser todopoderoso por tener a tantos subordinados, le recordaba a un ternyuubito. Le recordaba a esos bastardos que compran personas, los que intentaron comprar a Keimi, los que esclavizaron a Hancock y a sus hermanas… Se iban a arrepentir por todo lo que habían hecho, empezando por él.

Entonces Luffy se vio frente a su imitador, se había enfadado tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando le subieron hasta donde estaba aquel tipo. Ni siquiera escucho la charla que le espetó por haberlo humillado antes.

-¡Para empezar te mostraré lo terrorífico que puedo llegar a ser! ¡Para que sirva de lección de lo que os haré si alguien osa contradecirme!- Gritó el gordo para que se le escuchara en todo el lugar.

Pero todo dio un giro cuando Luffy divisó a una tropa de marines rodeándolos y apuntándolos con rifles, que si bien no eran ningún problema sí que eran una pequeña molestia.

Pero había algo que le preocupaba aún más… Quizás podía salir bien parado si Nami se enteraba que piratas le perseguían, pero si se enteraba de que también habían marines tras él, no tendría ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir, era como si le estuviera pegando telepáticamente ya.

-¿C-como me han descubierto?- Dijo Luffy sacudiendo la cabeza para tranquilizarse.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- Cuestionó el falso Sanji temblando de miedo.

-¡Capitán, estamos rodeados!- Informó uno de ellos por si alguien no se había enterado aún.

-¡No seas idiota! Es para eso que estado reclutando nakamas- Dijo el gordo fingiendo que no tenía miedo. -Solo observa, ¡Caribou, usa a ese marine como escudo!- Luffy siguió la mirada de ese tipo y vio como un hombre de aspecto poco agraciado sostenía por el cuello a un marine que había estado espiando la reunión y luego lo arrojaba contra una pared.

-Usar a un marine… cobarde- Murmuró Luffy apretando los puños.

-¿Qué dijiste jefe?- Preguntó el sujeto de la sonrisa siniestra.

-¡Te digo que lo uses de escudo, idiota!- El ambiente comenzó a ser pesado pero gracias al alboroto nadie lo notó.

-Usarlo eh…- Y el ser, ahora conocido como Caribou, se fue acercando peligrosamente al marine.

Cuando el tipo llamado Caribou comenzó a retorcer la lanza que el marine tenía clavada, Luffy supo que las intenciones que tenía para con el marine no eran precisamente de usarlo de escudo. El moreno sabía lo que iba a pasar… Y no iba a permitir que algo así sucediera con él delante.

Segundos después, el marine ya no se encontraba ahí, tampoco Luffy, solo estaba Caribou en el suelo debido a una ráfaga de aire. Los marines suspiraron aliviados sin tener tiempo para pararse a pensar en lo que había sucedido, por otra parte, los piratas habían quedado petrificados ante lo visto, no había ninguna razón lógica para lo ocurrido.

Luffy apareció cogiendo de nuevo su mochila y contempló como todo estaba en completo silencio hasta que…

-¡Concentraos soldados! ¡Debemos capturar a los piratas!- Gritó el capitán de la tropa de los marines ganándose un _SÍ_ por parte de los soldados que comenzaban a correr hacia los piratas.

-¡Jajajaja!- Se rio un pirata. -¡¿Es que no ven que nuestro capitán es Mugiwara no Luffy?! ¡Acaben con ellos!- Dijeron varios piratas dando paso a una batalla campal entre piratas y marines.

A pesar de que el falso Luffy ordenaba retirarse, la lucha siguió su curso, el sonido de las espadas era tan repetitivo que inundo el lugar tanto como los gritos de dolor y los disparos. Los cuerpos caían con rapidez, la sangre comenzaba a correr e incluso habían extremidades cercenadas por el suelo. Ambos bandos iban con todo lo que tenían, algunos rescataban a sus compañeros para ponerlos a salvo y continuar con la lucha, otros al menos se detenían a aplicar primeros auxilios, intentando salvar en vano una vida que ya había sido arrebatada.

Luffy sabía que no debía meterse si quería partir sin molestias, pero no pudo, durante el año con Goku aprendió a valorar cada vida como un pequeño tesoro y no podía, no quería seguir viendo cómo se arrebataban vidas sin ninguna razón. Dejó su mochila a un lado y saltó de la plataforma para aterrizar en medio de la batalla creando un cráter, para después dejar salir una gran ola de Haoshoku Haki que dejó el terreno cubierto por cuerpos desmayados y con los ojos en blanco. Los piratas y marines que se habían quedado en la retaguardia, contemplaron con horror como un hombre con una capa blanca con puntos marrones permanecía con una rodilla hincada en el suelo y se ponía lentamente la capucha cubriéndose la cara con la sombra de ésta.

-¿Qu-qué demonios…- Se escuchó una voz que Luffy reconoció vagamente, era un hombre parecido a un luchador de sumo que, aunque venía con unos pacifistas, tenía la cara pálida del miedo que le había causado la demostración de Luffy. El moreno oyó cómo uno de los pacifistas decía que le habían reconocido, a lo que Sentomaru alcanzó a decirles que debían capturarle.

La sorpresa se reflejó en la cara de Sentomaru cuando uno de los pacifistas arremetió contra el hombre que se encontraba de pie en medio de los cuerpos inconscientes de marines y piratas. El pacifista atacó y segundos después tenía la cabeza estampada contra el suelo completamente derrotado.

Ni marines ni piratas sabían quién era aquel hombre de la capa, tan solo lo sabía Sentomaru y no podía articular palabra.

-No te muevas- Dijo Luffy a la vez que saltaba a la plataforma donde se encontraban los falsos mugiwaras, los noqueó con Haoshoku Haki y uno a uno los lanzó frente a Sentomaru. -Ahí tienes a los causantes de este conflicto, llévatelos. Yo me marcho que no estoy de humor para pelear, debo poner rumbo al Nuevo Mundo- Dijo tranquilo al ver que los piratas comenzaban a huir y los marines se replegaban detrás de Sentomaru.

-Ni lo sueñes. Tranquilo, no zarparás- Dijo recuperando la confianza al haber sido informado de que los buques de guerra se acercaban al archipiélago.

-¿Sabes qué?- El humor de Luffy volvió a ser el risueño en cuanto se quitó la capucha. -Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy que me están esperando shishishi- Habló Luffy que había sentido a Sanji y a Zoro no muy lejos, y que acto seguido desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-¡Maldita sea, a todas las unidades, que no dejen salir a Mugiwara no Luffy de la isla!-

···

-Shishishi, ¿qué tal han estado chicos?- Saludó Luffy un poco nervioso mientras se reía, Zoro y Sanji se dieron la vuelta al reconocer la voz.

-¡Luffy! ¿Pero qué…-

-Ahora no tenemos tiempo, será mejor que corramos- Señaló a un grupo de marines que corrían hacia ellos y los tres comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria.

-¿Enserio Luffy?- Preguntó Zoro con una gota de sudor bajándole por la sien.

-¿Tan pronto?- Inquirió Sanji de la misma manera.

-Oi, que esta vez no ha sido mi culpa… Bueno, no del todo- Rio el moreno provocando que sus nakamas esbozaran una sonrisa nostálgica que, aunque no lo dirán nunca, habían echado de menos al cabeza hueca de su capitán.

-Luffy, ya están todos en el barco. Y por cierto, eres el número 9- Comentó Zoro.

-¡Que dejes de enumerarnos!- Gritó Sanji. -Y Luffy… ¿Luffy?- Llamó al capitán pues se había quedado de pie mirando hacia una pequeña elevación del terreno.

-Rayleigh…- Dijo para sus adentros con su clásica sonrisa mientras recordaba los buenos y malos momentos con el que, para Luffy, era lo más parecido a una figura paterna en la vida del pelinegro. Los marines que le perseguían, miraron en la dirección en la que lo hacía Luffy y nuevamente comenzaron a sudar frío.

-No puede ser-

-¡Es él!-

-¡Es el Rey oscuro Rayleigh!- Gritaron todos al unísono.

El susodicho solo sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia su alumno, le sorprendió en cantidad la apariencia de Luffy pues no era normal que en solo 6 meses alguien cambiará de esa forma tan radical. Y aunque le picaba la curiosidad, decidió dejarlo para otro momento, Luffy tenía que emprender su viaje.

-Ahora veo que me preocupe por nada… y no cabe duda de que ahora eres muy fuerte- Dijo Rayleigh con mucho orgullo en sus palabras. "Incluso mucho más de lo que yo pude enseñarte. No sé cómo has hecho para realizar semejante avance, pero no podría estar más contento, haz honor a ese apellido que llevas…" Pensó todavía sorprendido por el cambio de Luffy.

-¡SÍ!- Contestó el pelinegro.

-Ahora date prisa y reúnete con tus nakamas- Le dijo mientras Luffy le regalaba una sonrisa decidida.

-¡Rayleigh, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí! ¡Lo lograré!- Proclamó Luffy lleno de convicción.

-Tú no sueles comportarte así, vete de una vez- Respondió divertido el hombre de cabellos plateados. -¡Llega a la cima!- Exclamó con fuerza.

···

Mientras tanto en algún lugar por encima de las nubes…

-Con que ese es el famoso Luffy eh- Dijo Demu satisfecho de que Goku no se hubiera equivocado a la hora de traer a ese chico a un lugar sagrado como el Palacio de Kamisama.

-Te dije que era una gran persona Jajajaja- Rio Goku orgulloso de su amigo.

-Supongo que lo volverás a ver ¿no es así?- Cuestionó curioso mientras se alejaba del límite de la plataforma donde estaban viendo a Luffy.

-Cuando el momento llegué, nos volveremos a ver- Era raro, no hacía ni un día de la partida de Luffy y ya lo echaba de menos. Sin duda ese chico tenía ese don de que una vez lo conocías, te caía estupendamente bien y no podías evitar volverte su amigo.

-¿Crees que Popo haya hecho más comida?- Preguntó Goku esperanzado, que si antes ya le gustaba comer, haber pasado tiempo con una "mala" influencia como Luffy, lo había empeorado.

-No vas a cambiar, ¿verdad?- Goku negó y ambos rieron mientras iban en busca de Popo.

…

Volviendo al archipiélago…

-Rayleigh, muchas gracias por haber cuidado de este idiota- Se despidió y agradeció Zoro de corazón.

-Oi- Se quejó Luffy mientras con el reverso de la mano golpeaba el aire.

-¡Rayleigh, la próxima vez que nos volvamos a ver será como el nuevo Rey de los piratas! ¡No os defraudaré, adiós!- Gritó con un puño levantado y con una gran sonrisa, luego, echó a correr en dirección de sus nakamas.

El Rey oscuro, un hombre que había disfrutado de todo lo que esta vida puede ofrecer, tanto lo bueno como lo malo… Bueno, casi todo.

Rayleigh nunca tuvo un romance que mereciera ser recordado, lo cual le privó de tener una familia, su vida y su familia siempre fueron piratas. Por eso Luffy le hizo uno de los regalos más importantes de su vida, el sentimiento de ser padre. Para él, Luffy no fue solo un amigo al que ofreció ayuda en un momento complicado, ni un alumno al que se le enseña cómo pelear, Luffy fue mucho más, fue un hijo para él. Era consciente de que solo habían pasado un año y medio juntos pero todo lo que habían vivido, hablado, compartido y confiado el uno en el otro le hacían verlo como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

Y al verlo marchar no pudo contener un par de lágrimas, olvidando por completo cómo le veía el mundo y siendo la persona que siempre fue. En ese momento ya no era el temido Rey oscuro, era tan solo Silvers Rayleigh, un hombre como el que más.

No hacía falta que Luffy se lo dijera, él sabía perfectamente que lo lograría, sin ningún atisbo de duda. Y unos simples marines no iban a molestar a su pupilo.

···

El trío monstruoso seguía corriendo hasta que…

-Qué persistentes- Se quejó Zoro al verse cortados por otro grupo de marines.

-No queda otra- Resopló Sanji que se disponía a abrirse paso.

Pero para sorpresa de Sanji y Luffy, y fastidio de Zoro, vieron como los marines caían de rodillas mientras comenzaban a pedir perdón por haber nacido y haberles cortado el paso.

-Esto no me trae buenos recuerdos…- Murmuró Luffy al ver a los fantasmas que se paseaban de aquí para allá entre los marines.

-Ya sabía yo que erais vosotros los causantes de todo este alboroto- Dijo una mujer que levitaba en el aire y que enseguida reconocieron.

-¡La preciosa chica de Thriller Bark!- Gritaba Sanji a la vez que se acercaba a la chica, meneando su cuerpo cual serpiente.

-¿Aun sigues aquí?- Preguntó Zoro retóricamente mientras hacía una mueca de fastidio.

-¡¿Qué maneras son esas de hablarle a persona que te ha traído a la isla?!- Gritó ofuscada. -Deberías ser más agradecido…- Iba a continuar regañando al espadachín, pero tuvo que parar al notar cómo el rubio la olisqueaba y repetía _Una mujer de verdad_ una y otra vez. -¡Pues claro que soy una mujer de verdad! ¡¿Qué clase de pervertido eres?!- Exclamó pero enseguida se calmó para advertirles de algo. -Da igual. Deben apurarse, hay unos cuantos buques de guerra aproximándose a la isla- Esa información alertó al capitán y al segundo al mando, sin embargo Sanji…

-Esto es extraño… No puedo moverme de aquí- Habló Sanji con sus fosas nasales más grandes de lo normal que le daban la apariencia de un cerdo, y eso sin fijarse en sus cejas…

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- Preguntó Perona alarmada.

-¡Las mujeres de verdad son lo mejor!- Gritó Sanji asustando de verdad a la pobre chica.

Al rato Sanji yacía en el suelo mientras pedía disculpas por haber sido tan pervertido y que no lo volvería a hacer, aunque todos sabemos que lo volverá a hacer.

-¿Qué es eso?- Cuestionó Luffy al ver una especie de pájaro gigante ir hacia ellos.

Perona al escuchar la voz de Luffy, le miró. Ya le había visto en el lapso de tiempo de los 2 años, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la nueva apariencia que tenía el moreno. No podía dejar de mirar y preguntarse cómo había obtenido un cuerpo tan… así, y eso que solo se le veía lo que dejaba ver su camisa abierta ya que esta vez vestía unos pantalones largos y una capa que según ella, tenía pinta de ser de mujer.

-¡Mu-Mugiwara!- No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito muy sonrojada.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó Luffy confundido por el repentino grito. Perona iba a contestar pero una voz que venía del pájaro de antes les llamó la atención.

-¡Por fin los encuentro!- Gritó una voz muy conocida por Luffy.

···

Una vez montaron en aquel pájaro, que era amigo de Chopper, se despidieron de Perona y se dirigieron al barco.

-¡Heeeey!- Gritó Luffy cuando vio su barco. -¡Chicos!- Saludó alzando las dos manos, para acto seguido quitarse el abrigo, doblarlo y guardarlo en la mochila.

-¡Los traje!- Exclamó Chopper desde el hombro de un sonriente Zoro.

-Luffy, Zoro, Sanji!- Saludó Usopp de manera efusiva.

-¡Minna!- Nami sacudía una mano por encima de ella dándoles la bienvenida.

Robin sonreía amablemente con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Luffy-san, cuánto le he echado de menos!- Dijo Brook con lágrimas que salían de sus ¿ojos?

Según se iban acercando al barco, más efusivos se hacían los saludos. Menos por Sanji que tuvo una tremenda hemorragia nasal al ver los cuerpos tan desarrollado de Nami y Robin. El único que se alarmó por esto fue Chopper que gritaba al ver como su nakama salía despedido por la potencia del chorro de sangre. Usopp, al ver caer al cocinero al agua, se lanzó en su rescate mientras los demás aterrizaban en la cubierta del Sunny.

-Luffy, zarparemos en cuanto tú… ¡Luffy!- Nami se sorprendió en exceso al ver a su capitán caminar hacia ellos con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre Nami?- Preguntó Luffy igual de confundido que cuando la chica del pelo rosa le gritó.

-¿Cómo… es decir, tú…- La pelinaranja intentaba completar una frase pero sus nervios y el calor en sus mejillas estaban a punto de hacer decir algo como _¡Luffy, casémonos!_ , y estaba segura que si decía algo más, sería eso. Robin también se sonrojó pero pudo ocultarlo mucho mejor que la navegante, ninguna de las dos se creía el cambio que había pegado Luffy y se avergonzaron al pensar en ciertas cosas…

Sin duda alguna, esos dos años les vinieron muy bien a todos, sobre todo al capitán.

* * *

 **Hooola a todos, he vuelto con un capítulo más de esta apasionante historia, espero que la estéis disfrutando.**

 **Robin, Nami, Reiju y Hancock son las mujeres que estarán en el harem de Luffy, aunque puede que añada alguna más, aun no lo sé (sigo aceptando sugerencias).**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido con enorme abrazo psicológico para la gente que esté leyendo este fic, hasta pronto.**


	3. Partiendo a la isla Gyojin

Exencion de responsabilidad: Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra del buen hombre de Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Partiendo a la isla Gyojin

Por fin, por fin estaban todos juntos y listos para ir al Nuevo Mundo. Luffy miró a sus nakamas con orgullo, se notaba que todos se habían esforzado en sus respectivos entrenamientos y que ahora sí estaban preparados para el nuevo reto que se les avecinaba: Derrotar a los yonko.

-Luffy, estás hecho todo un hombre- Dijo Franky al ver el tremendo cambio de su capitán.

-Fr-Fra-¡Franky!- Gritó Luffy al ver el nuevo cuerpo del ciborg.

-¡Espera, Luffy! ¡Ya sé cómo te sientes, pero déjalo para más tarde!- Exclamó Nami, ya más calmada al comprobar que el moreno seguía con la misma personalidad de antes. La cubierta se volvió un caos, Nami intentaba que Luffy dejara de admirar a Franky mientras que éste solo hacía poses, Usopp pedía a Chopper que se encargara de un ensangrentado Sanji hasta que una bala de cañón impactó a pocos metros del Sunny.

-¡Oh no! ¡Ya están a distancia de fuego! ¡Demos responder! ¡Nos van a alcanzar!- Gritó Usopp asustado, pero ya no llegaron más balas, un barco se había interpuesto entre ellos y el buque de guerra.

-Ahora tenemos algo tiempo asique será mejor zarpar cuanto antes, a aparte de ese buque se acercan unos pocos más porque los marines han pedido refuerzos hace unos momentos- Dijo Luffy mientras hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no mirar al peliazul.

-…-

-¿Quién eres?- Acusó Usopp entre asustado y sorprendido.

-¿Eh?- Contestó Luffy sin entender por qué sus nakamas le miraban extrañados.

-Ya sabía yo que no podrías ser nuestro Luffy- Añadió Nami señalándole con un dedo incriminatorio. El moreno miró a los otros y parecían de acuerdo con el tirador y con la navegante.

-¡Pero si soy yo!- Discutió Luffy preocupado para luego comenzar a estirarse de forma cómica. -Ven como soy yo- Insistió.

-La verdad es que tiene la gomu gomu no mi- Indicó Robin con calma.

-Pero ahora que me fijo, ha cambiado mucho- Esta vez fue Zoro el que habló mientras agarraba por con una mano la Sandai Kitetsu, Luffy se asustó aún más pues pensaba que él le creería.

-Y su voz también- Dijo Chopper escondido tras las piernas de Robin.

-¡Que soy yo! ¡Y os lo demostraré!-

Antes de que nadie pudiera contestar, Luffy desapareció en menos de un segundo dejando tras de sí una ráfaga de aire que sorprendió y que hizo que casi dieran un paso atrás. Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio total, el pelinegro regresó y con él otra ráfaga de aire, que esta vez sí hizo dar un paso atrás a la mayoría de mugiwaras, pero no venía solo, traía consigo una gran bandeja de carne, que no tardó en comenzar a devorar.

-Olvídalo, sí que eres tú- Cedió Usopp al ver como la comida disminuía muy rápido.

-Era de esperar- Dijo Franky sintiéndose mal porque el plan de Usopp, para gastar una broma a Luffy, terminara tan pronto.

Por otro lado, el espadachín trataba de parecer estoico ante lo visto, no podía creer que Luffy se moviera a tanta velocidad. Ni siquiera lo había podido sentir, desapareció y apareció en cuestión de segundos y lo que más le estremecía era que Luffy no parecía haberse esforzado en lo más mínimo.

Cientos de preguntas revoloteaban por la cabeza de Zoro, era prácticamente imposible que su capitán se haya hecho tan fuerte en esos dos años. Ni él, con todo el entrenamiento que tuvo con Dracule Mihawk, podía acercarse a semejante velocidad, había algo muy extraño en todo esto. "Pero es Luffy" Pensó Zoro, si alguien debía tener semejante poder, ese era Luffy.

-Graaacias- Luffy agradeció su desayuno. -Debemos zarpar, Hancock no podrá retenerlos por mucho tiempo-

-¿Quién es Hancock?- Cuestionó Nami sintiendo que, por alguna extraña razón, la respuesta no le gustaría mucho. Los demás asintieron en apoyo a la pregunta de la pelinaranja.

-Luffy, ¿no te referirás a Boa Hancock?- Inquirió Robin, todos menos Zoro, Chopper, Nami y Usopp, abrieron los ojos incrédulos.

-Oh, ¿la conoces?- Comentó Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Robin?- Habló Nami y la arqueóloga la entendió enseguida.

-Boa Hancock es una shichibukai y líder de las piratas Kuja-

-¿Kuja?- Volvió a preguntar la navegante.

-Una poderosa tripulación pirata compuesta solo por mujeres- Informó la morena. Al instante Usopp estaba pálido de miedo al haber escuchado la palabra shichibukai, y Brook que había oído hablar vagamente de la susodicha rápidamente cogió un catalejo para comprobar si las historias eran ciertas... y vaya si eran ciertas.

-¡Es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en todo el mundo! ¡Su belleza no tiene límites!- Brook quedó totalmente abrumado por la belleza de la shichibukai. -¡Ahh, acaba de giñarnos un ojo!-

-¡Debemos partir ya!- Exclamó el joven capitán.

-Luffy, ¿tú conoces a esa shichibukai?- Cuestionó Nami no muy convencida.

-Oh, sí. Cuando me desperté después de haber sido lanzado, estaba en la "isla de las mujeres", y me acabe haciendo amigo de las chicas- Informó el moreno.

-¡¿Te refieres a la legendaria isla donde solo viven mujeres?!- Usopp se escandalizó, aunque ni la mitad que Sanji.

-¿Y tú eres amigo de esa shichibukai? ¡¿De verdad que has estado entrenando estos años?!- Gritó el cocinero mientras zarandeaba a Luffy.

-Sí, todo el tiempo- Respondió Luffy con simpleza provocando que Sanji se deprimiera aún más, fuera a una esquina de la cubierta y comenzara a murmurar cosas como que había estado en una especie de infierno.

Tras esta nueva noticia, los mugiwaras prepararon el revestimiento del barco y comenzaron a sumergirse rumbo a la isla Gyojin, pero no sin antes Luffy darse cuenta de los buenos amigos que habían hecho sus nakamas, unos amigos que les habían ayudado a zarpar.

···

Durante el transcurso del viaje…

-¡Wow!, sí que es grande- Dijo Luffy al ver a un pez cinco o seis veces más grande que el Sunny. Enseguida Luffy empezó a babear al imaginarse comiendo el pez. -Serás mi comida- Agregó muy decidido.

-Estos peces lucen deliciosos- Comentó Zoro mientras desenvainaba una de sus espadas listo para cazar a uno de esos animales.

-No, no lo hagas- Aunque esas son las típicas palabras que diría la navegante del barco, esta vez fue Luffy el que avisó. -El revestimiento no soportaría tus cortes- Los mugiwaras no daban crédito a lo que estaban escuchando. -Te apuesto a que puedo cazar uno de esos peces sin dañar la burbuja-

Ninguno tuvo tiempo para replicar, Luffy se había puesto en una postura de combate que no habían visto antes (permanecía de lado, con una pierna adelantada y ambas un poco flexionadas. Con un brazo delante de su cara y con dos dedos levantados y doblados, mientras que su otro brazo estaba en su cintura con el puño cerrado), y un segundo después el animal era estampado contra una de las raíces del archipiélago y noqueado al instante.

-Ahora ya lo podemos coger asique…- Luffy comenzó a caminar hacía el borde del barco, pero no pudo dar ni dos pasos cuando Nami le propinaba un buen puñetazo que lo dejaba en el suelo y con un gran chichón.

-¡No seas idiota! ¿Cómo piensas meter ese gigantesco pez aquí? ¡Reventaría la burbuja!- Recriminó la pelinaranja con dientes de tiburón. Luffy sollozó un "perdona" y se levantó mientras con una mano se sobaba el chichón y pensando que si hubiera entrenado esos tres años con Nami sí que sería fuerte.

-Nami-san, será mejor que expliques más sobre el revestimiento del barco o estos idiotas terminarán por…- El rubio no pudo continuar pues al momento que Nami se giró y vio los grandes atributos de ésta, salió volando propulsado por un tremendo chorro de sangre. El impulso fue tan fuerte que hizo que Sanji atravesara el revestimiento, quedando flotando en el agua.

-¡Sanji!- Gritaron al unísono Usopp y Chopper al ver como su nakama "nadaba" entre sangre y agua totalmente inconsciente. Ya estaban pensando en alguna forma de ayudar a Sanji cuando de repente desapareció, ya no seguía flotando por el agua. Dirigieron la mirada de vuelta a la cubierta y contemplaron con estupefacción a Luffy completamente empapado y con el rubio encima de sus hombros. Y no era para menos, estaban viendo a un usuario de las frutas del diablo, acabar de salvar a una persona de ahogarse en el mar… estaban siendo testigos de algo completamente imposible, Luffy se había sumergido en el mar.

-¿Q-qué?- Murmuró Usopp pensando que su mente le había engañado y que había visto mal.

Robin, por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras.

Franky tuvo que darse varios golpes en una mejilla para confirmar que no estaba en un sueño.

Brook fue a pellizcarse la piel para despertarse, pero se dio cuenta de que él no tenía piel (yohohoho).

Nami y Chopper estaban igual o más sorprendidos que Usopp.

Y Zoro por poco abre los dos ojos.

-Fiu, el mar me debilita bastante jajaja- Dijo Luffy mientras caía de culo al césped y dejaba con cuidado a su nakama en el suelo. Chopper salió del trance para ir a auxiliar a Sanji, que aunque había perdido mucha sangre y casi se ahoga, seguía con la cara de pervertido feliz.

-Capitán- Llamó Robin mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a unos pasos de Luffy. -Creo que te has arriesgado demasiado- Los demás asintieron de acuerdo.

-Bueno…- Luffy se apenó un poco y bajó la mirada. -Es solo que si os pasara algo a alguno de vosotros yo…-

-Está bien, Luffy- Esta vez fue Zoro el que se pronunció para que Luffy no tuviera que seguir hablando pues se vía a miles de leguas que era algo muy duro para el pelinegro. Cada tripulante del Thousand Sunny sabía lo que era perder a alguien, pero Luffy sintió cómo la vida de su hermano se desvanecía entre sus brazos, y eso sí que era algo doloroso.

-Oi Luffy- Llamó Usopp mientras se sentaba al lado de su nakama y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. -Está bien que te preocupes por nosotros, pero nos hemos hecho muy fuertes- Dijo mientras le mostraba su bíceps, cosa que hizo reír un poco a Luffy. -Asique no te inquietes mucho ¿de acuerdo?- Luffy alzo la vista y se encontró con las miradas seguras de sus nakamas que le daban la razón al tirador.

-Os tomo la palabra chicos- Luffy rio y se levantó junto con Usopp. -¿Qué tal está, Chopper?- Preguntó mirando al pequeño reno. Entonces se aseguraron de que Sanji estaba bien, aunque Chopper se preocupó por el tema de la sangre, que si esto seguía así, necesitarían buscar donantes. Nami terminó de explicar el funcionamiento del revestimiento del barco pero no hizo más que asustar más aún a Usopp y Chopper, y estaba casi convencida de que aunque los chicos le habían dicho que lo entendían, no se habían enterado ni de la mitad.

-Franky, te quería pedir una cosa- Luffy se dirigió al peliazul mientras jugaba con una pequeña cápsula. -¿Ves esto? Es una habitación comprimida- Le mostró la capsula. -Necesito que hagas un cuarto de entrenamiento- Franky fue cogido por sorpresa y no supo qué decir. -Oh, tranquilo. Solo tienes que hacer una habitación completamente vacía donde al abrir esta capsula quepa esta otra- El pelinegro se quedó mirando al carpintero mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-Por supuesto Luffy, ¡déjalo en mis SÚPER manos!- Exclamó Franky pues aunque era una petición un tanto extraña, era casi imposible que le negara algo a su capitán. -Pero esperaré a llegar a la isla Gyojin para tomar medidas- Informó.

-Tómate tu tiempo, gracias- Seguidamente Luffy le entregó la capsula y le regaló su típica gran sonrisa. El peliazul aprovechó que su pequeña charla había terminado para llamar a todos y contarles quienes fueron los que protegieron el Sunny todo este tiempo, incluyendo la sorpresiva intervención del shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. Todos miraron sorprendidos a Luffy pues había dicho que el shichibukai tendría una razón más aparte de que fuera porque es el hijo de Monkey D Dragon.

-Espero conocer sus razones una vez que nos volvamos a encontrar con él, pero estoy agradecido por lo que ha hecho- Dijo Zoro recostado en el mástil del barco.

-Ese tipo un aliado…- Habló Sanji sobresaltando a los presentes por su repentino despertar, a todos menos a Luffy pues ya sabía que había despertado minutos antes del final del relato del ciborg.

-¡Sanji, despertaste!- Chopper se alegró en cuanto escuchó la voz de su nakama.

-Oi, come, necesitarás fuerzas después de toda la sangre que has perdido- Dijo Luffy después de sacar un bento de su mochila y dárselo al rubio. Aunque este gesto no fue muy bien acogido por el cocinero, y por ello a Luffy se le ocurrió una idea que Sanji no podría rechazar. -Vamos, ¿no querrás desaprovechar la comida que han hecho las chicas de la isla?-

-¿Isla de las mujeres? ¿Kuma un aliado? ¿Tienes acaso una idea de lo que he tenido que pasar estos dos años?- Peguntó Sanji con enojo mientras se quitaba las vías que aún le estaban pasando sangre. -¡¿Qué clase de entrenamiento tuviste en una isla solo de mujeres, Luffy?!-

-Ninguno- Respondió el moreno con simpleza, pero el cocinero le miro desconfiado. -No entrene en la isla de las chicas. Aun cuando me hice amigo de ellas, no podían cambiar sus leyes del día a la mañana pues nunca habían permitido entrar a hombres, y no quería que Hancock estuviera en una situación difícil. Además, Rayleigh prefirió otra isla que era mucho más peligrosa- Finalizó esperanzado de que su nakama olvidara ese tema, pero no tuvo mucho éxito, Sanji seguía molesto.

-No sé por lo que tuviste que pasar, Sanji- La voz de Luffy se había transformado en una fría y sin expresión, todo lo contrario a su cálida y jovial voz de siempre. -Pero todos aquí hemos pasado por momentos difíciles, de eso estoy seguro. Vosotros ya sabéis por lo que tuve que pasar y sin ninguna duda me hubiese cambiado por cualquiera de vosotros- Terminó con una tristeza que sus nakamas notaron al instante.

-Luffy, yo…- Sanji se comenzó a castigar mentalmente por haber sido tan egocéntrico y tan estúpido como para haber olvidado por un momento el acontecimiento más duro de la vida de su capitán, la muerte de Ace.

-Tranquilo, el pasado es el pasado, asique no hay que preocuparse por eso- Luffy le mostró su sonrisa característica tranquilizando a Sanji y al resto de sus nakamas. Todos sonrieron levemente mientras se preguntaban cómo una persona pudiese tener semejante capacidad para perdonar.

-Te haré un plato de carne con una nueva salsa que te encantará- Propuso el cocinero mientras se dirigía a la cocina para prepararle la comida a Luffy, el pelinegro, por su parte, tenía los ojos en forma de alitas de pollo y una leve baba cayendo por su boca al oír que el rubio iba a hacer carne.

El viaje a la isla Gyojin estaba siendo bastante tranquilo ahora que Sanji había comenzado su "rehabilitación", Zoro y Franky hablaban sobre cosas triviales, Robin se dedicó a plantar unas semillas en su pequeño jardín, Nami estaba atenta al curso del barco y Usopp, Luffy y Chopper jugaban al escondite por todo el barco. Sin embargo, una visita inesperada les alertó.

-¡Se nos acerca un barco con un monstruo marino!- Avisó Usopp con miedo.

-Yo lo detendré- Dijo Luffy acercándose al lateral del barco al que se dirigía el monstruo marino.

-¡Detente Luffy!- Gritó Nami. -No sobrevivirás fuera de la burbuja-

-¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a salir?- Cuestionó Luffy retóricamente. Y justo antes de que la bestia chocara ambos barcos, el monstruo marino se detuvo con una expresión de puro terror mientras miraba a Luffy, y por si eso no bastara, todos los tripulantes del barco enemigo caían inconscientes sobre la cubierta con los ojos en blanco.

-Con que eso es el Haoshoku Haki- Dijo Robin sosteniendo con fuerza la regadera pues casi se le cae por la impresión. Los demás estaban como Robin salvo una persona, Zoro. El espadachín tenía una sonrisa orgullosa y un poco sádica al ver que Luffy era muy fuerte, pero que aun así no sabía hasta qué punto.

-Chicos- Llamó el capitán. -¿No se os hace conocido?- Preguntó Luffy señalando al monstruo marino. Los mugiwaras miraron a la criatura, pero solo los que estuvieron en el East Blue sabían quién era.

-La vaca miedosa- Murmuró Zoro sin darle importancia.

-¡Momoo!- Llamó Nami al animal, el cual seguía sin quitarle la vista a Luffy por miedo.

-Zoro, Sanji, salir y cortar las cadenas para que se pueda ir, por favor- Pidió Luffy al ver que el animal no era feliz con esa banda de piratas. Los dos hicieron caso omiso a la petición y liberaron al animal.

Tras haber liberado a Momoo, a Luffy se le ocurrió la idea de amaestrar a un monstruo marino para que los llevara hasta la isla Gyojin pero no encontraba otro que los llevara. Se deprimió hasta que se encontraron al Kraken y junto a Sanji y Zoro pudieron hacer que los llevara hasta la isla Gyojin.

Pero otro contratiempo se les cruzó cuando se encontraron con unos piratas del fondo del mar que les atacaron y que hicieron que Surume (el Kraken, bautizado como Surume) quedara inconsciente y que no los pudiera llevar y que por eso cayeran por un acantilado submarino perdiendo un poco la ruta. Cuando volvieron a ver algo de luz, se dieron cuenta de que estaban al lado de su destino y que solo debían entrar… pero de nuevo unos tipos muy molestos amenazaron con romperle el revestimiento y por eso debieron huir hacia la isla Gyojin. Sin embargo, la fuga no salió muy bien y acabaron separados en el agua y con el problema de que habían usuarios que no podían nadar.

El viaje había sido una locura, pero aún quedaban bastantes sorpresas.

To be continued…

* * *

 **Hooola a todos, he vuelto con un capítulo más de esta apasionante historia, espero que la estéis disfrutando.**

 **Robin, Nami, Reiju, Rebecca y Hancock son las mujeres que estarán en el harem de Luffy, aunque puede que añada alguna más, aun no lo sé (sigo aceptando sugerencias).**

 **Sin más que decir, dejar un like si os ha gustado y suscribiros para más contenido. Yo me despido con enorme abrazo psicológico para la gente que esté leyendo este fic, hasta pronto.**


	4. Las sirenas y un problema inesperado

Exencion de responsabilidad: Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra del buen hombre de Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

 **Nota de autor: Quiero aclarar que no dejaré ningún fic sin terminar, aunque sean fics de larga duración los seguiré escribiendo en cuanto saque algo de tiempo. Y por eso os quería recomendar que leyerais mis otros fics, pues creo que si os gusta este, mis otros proyectos también os gustarán.**

 **Ahora que he dejado eso claro, por favor, disfrutar del capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: El distrito de las sirenas y el problema de Sanji

 _-Parece que te vas acostumbrando a la gravedad de esta habitación- Habló Goku divertido mientras bloqueaba los débiles ataques de Luffy, que estaba sudando a chorros. El joven capitán ya se podía mantener en pie en la zona donde la gravedad estaba aumentada 10 veces aunque aún le costaba respirar pues el aire era una cuarta parte de lo que hay en la Tierra, lo malo es que ahora su maestro le había dicho que no le iba dar nada de carne hasta que no le diera un puñetazo. Lo único bueno era que la temperatura era soportable y no como en otros momentos del día que llegaban a hacer 50 grados centígrados o 40 grados bajo cero._

 _-Ahhh- Suspiró Luffy mientras se dejaba caer sobre el suelo intentado quitarse el sudor de la cara. -Sin carne no puedo pelear bien- Se quejó._

 _-Esa es la cuestión, Luffy, tendrás que aprender a pelear en las condiciones más hostiles que puedas imaginar. Sin comida, ni un sorbo de agua, tienes que estar preparado para la situación donde lo único que te quede sea tu voluntad- Respondió Goku mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a un metro de Luffy. -Además, la fuerza bruta es una de las cosas más importantes en una pelea, pero la inteligencia también lo es. Debes ser capaz de adaptarte a los diferentes tipos de luchadores que te irás encontrando en tu camino. He observado que, en tu mundo, bueno, el mundo de ahora, la gente depende mucho de esos poderes que obtenéis a través de lo que llamáis 'frutas del diablo', y eso es un tremendo error. Por lo que te prohíbo por los próximos dos meses usar tu fruta del diablo- Retó a Luffy que se había sentado al recuperar un poco de fuerza. El más joven enseguida procesó las palabras de Goku y se indignó._

 _-Pero no es justo, todos mis ataques dependen de mis poderes de goma- Refutó Luffy, pero Goku no iba a cambiar de opinión._

 _-¿Me estás diciendo que sin esos poderes eres un completo inútil?- Cuestionó Goku serio haciendo que el moreno bajara la cabeza sin ningún argumento para discutir. -Una cosa más, me dijiste que tú luchas porque quieres proteger a los que te importan… Pero dime una cosa: ¿sabes quiénes son los tenryubitos?-_

 _-Sí, son unas personas malas que hicieron daño a un amigo mío y que intentaron comprar a Keimi como si fuera un objeto- Contestó Luffy igual de serio. A Goku se le hinchó una vena en la frente, sus músculos se tensaron y el suelo comenzó a temblar levemente, pero logró calmarse tras unos segundos pues no podía culpar al chico, él era joven y estúpido._

 _-¿Conoces a alguien con la marca de los Dragones Celestiales?- Preguntó una vez calmado. Luffy pensó un poco y recordó que Hamocock la tenía y que ella también había sufrido a manos de esas personas. Luffy asintió. -He de asumir que tampoco sabes en detalle lo que esas personas tuvieron que pasar…- El joven capitán volvió a asentir._

 _Habían pasado ya un mes y medio juntos y Goku sabía que el chico no era alguien al que le explicaras la cosas con rodeos y con tacto, o se lo decías directamente o no lo entendería. Quizá iba a ser bastante duro escuchar todo lo que desconocía de esas "personas", pero ya iba siendo hora de que conociera en la clase de mundo en el que vive._

 _Asique comenzó a resumirle quienes eran los tenryubitos, los privilegios que tenían y cómo vivían, cosa que provocó una mueca de asco y enfado en la cara de Luffy. Luego le contó sobre la esclavitud, y terminó por decirle lo que les hacían a los esclavos, especialmente a las mujeres. Luffy no podía creer que algo así pudiera estar pasando en el mundo, era demasiada información, demasiada crueldad para asumirla de golpe, era algo que sucedía a diario y que nadie hacía nada por evitarlo, es más, la marina, donde servía su abuelo, protegía a esos hijos de puta. Algo dentro de Luffy se rompió, no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos, su dolor y culpabilidad por haber sido tan estúpido de nunca haber querido interesarse por ese tipo de cosas. Por Oda, había sido un completo y maldito imbécil._

 _"Ha-hancock y sus hermanas…" Pensó Luffy. Una lágrima, una risa nerviosa y un tic en el ojo… sus manos, sus brazos, sus piernas… todo su cuerpo temblaba erráticamente sin saber cómo reaccionar, no encontraba la forma de reaccionar ante lo podrido que estaba el mundo hasta que…_

 _-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- El grito de Luffy fue tan desgarrador que le hizo escupir sangre. -¡¿Por qué existe algo así, Goku?!- Cuestionó Luffy con la frente pegada al suelo y tirándose del pelo. La impotencia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no se podía describir de ninguna manera, incluso el propio Goku se sobresaltó al ver y sentir la tremenda ola de Haoshoku Haki que había emanado a partir del grito de Luffy. El joven capitán no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar mientras golpeaba una y otra vez el suelo con sus puños, desde lo de Ace se había prometido no volver a perder la cabeza de nuevo, pero esto era demasiado. Luffy sintió como le levantaban por los hombros pero él seguía cabizbajo y sin abrir los ojos._

 _-¡Mírame Luffy!- Ordenó Goku mientras la daba una sacudida. -¿Crees que eres el más indicado para quejarte y llorar? ¿Por qué vas a luchar?- Preguntó pero Luffy seguía sin abrir los ojos. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Goku arrojó a Luffy al suelo y dio media vuelta para comenzar a andar. -Creía que había elegido bien, pero se ve que no sirves para na…- No pudo terminar la frase pues Luffy se había abalanzado contra él en su Gear Second sorprendiendo a Goku que tuvo que esquivar un puñetazo que consiguió rozarle y crearle un pequeño corte en la mejilla._

 _-Entréname- Dijo Luffy con una voz que Goku pocas veces había escuchado. -Por favor, no permitiré que algo así siga ocurriendo- Ahí estaba, en los ojos de Luffy, la misma mirada de determinación y confianza en sus palabras que le hicieron recordar a su viejo amigo Vegeta cuando le decía que le superaría. Goku no podía haber elegido mejor._

 _-Está bien- Aceptó Goku con orgullo disimulado, Luffy sonrió agradecido pero tremendamente exhausto. -Ahora vamos, te has ganado tu carne- Anunció mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le había dejado el corte en su mejilla. El cuerpo de Luffy recuperó su color normal, dejó de expulsar vapor y cayó desmayado. Pero antes de que tocara el suelo, Goku lo cogió y lo cargó. -Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, pero más te vale estar preparado para lo que queda de año- Habló mientras caminaba hacía las habitaciones para descansar._

 _Fin del flashback_

Luffy abrió lentamente los ojos después de haber soñado con uno de los recuerdos más importantes de su vida.

-¡Luffy!- Gritó Chopper de júbilo mientras abrazaba al pelinegro.

-Por fin despertaste- Dijo Usopp acercándose a su capitán.

-Nos tenías preocupado- Añadió Sanji con una sonrisa mientras le lanzaba el sombrero de paja que se colocaba a la perfección en la cabeza de Luffy. El moreno sonrió contento al ver que sus nakamas se encontraban bien, aunque no estaban todos, pero enseguida se concentró un poco y pudo tranquilizarse al saber que los demás estaban bien.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y mi ropa?- Preguntó Luffy mientras veía que se encontraba vestido solo con sus bóxer y con una camiseta que francamente le quedaba muy ajustada, por lo que decidió quitársela.

-Luffy-chin…- Keimi se sonrojó y casi se le cae la bandeja donde llevaba la comida para los chicos al ver a Luffy sin camiseta.

-¡Oi Keimi!- Saludó Luffy con su clásica sonrisa.

Keimi intentó no fijarse en el cuerpo de Luffy, pero no lo consiguió hasta que las mini-sirenas trajeron la ropa de los huéspedes ya seca, aunque aún se le hacía difícil. Tras haber entrado en calor gracias a la sopa fría de algas cortesía de la sirena de cabellos verdes, los mugiwaras fueron guiados por ella hasta la superficie para ver la isla Gyojin por primera vez.

···

-Luffy-chin- Llamó Keimi mirando al moreno que se encontraba con los pantalones remangados y chapoteando con los pies dentro del agua mientras todos miraban a Sanji más feliz que en toda su vida al nadar entre hermosas sirenas. -¿Por qué no nadas con las sirenas?- Preguntó la peliverde tímidamente pues ella podría nadar con él también.

-Luffy no puede porque es usuario- Explicó Chopper de forma profesional entristeciendo a la joven sirena al hacerla recordar ese detalle.

-¿Quién dice que no puedo nadar?- Preguntó Luffy con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y se quitaba la camiseta.

-¿Las leyes de la naturaleza?- Inquirió Usopp de forma irónica pensando que el pelinegro seguía siendo el mismo chico despistado.

-Os tomáis todo al pie de la letra- Dijo Luffy para acto seguido zambullirse al agua alertando incluso a Sanji. -Eso sí, me cuesta bastante… pero merece la pena shishishi- Rio el moreno mientras se mantenía a flote dejando a todos sin palabras.

-¿C-cómo?- Murmuraron Chopper, Usopp y Sanji sin creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Antes de que Luffy pudiera contestar, Keimi lo arrastró por el agua para nadar junto a él.

-¡O-oi Keimi, que yo no nado tan bien como una sirena!- Se escuchó la voz con miedo del moreno al acercarse al grupo de el resto de las sirenas.

Los mugiwaras querían indagar más en la sobrenatural habilidad de su capitán para mantenerse en el agua sin perder fuerzas y morir ahogado, pero vieron un barco flotante acercándose y las sirenas les pidieron que se escondieran, al fin y al cabo, eran piratas. Todos permanecían escondidos de la guardia real y parecía que ya se iban a marchar, pero un gran chorro de sangre salió disparado de entre las rocas y enseguida supieron a quién pertenecía esa sangre.

La armada regresó y Chopper fue el primero en hablar pues las intenciones de los soldados no parecían muy cordiales. El reno comenzó a pedir y a suplicar que alguien donara sangre para el rubio, para poder salvarle de un desangramiento inminente, pero nadie movía un dedo, cosa que hizo que el miedo en los corazones de los mugiwaras aumentara.

-¡Por favor!- Luffy se arrodilló. -¡Denle un poco de su sangre a Sanji!- Pero una vez más, nada. El capitán no daba crédito, ¿es que acaso iban a dejar que una persona muriera delante de ellos?

-¡Hamo, hamo, hamo!- La risa burlesca de alguien se hizo eco por todo el lugar. -Estos humanos solo dicen estupideces- Luffy reconoció a los tipos que les habían intentado reclutar antes de entrar a la isla Gyojin, y al ver carcajear a ese tipo, el moreno no pudo evitar enfurecerse. -No pueden hacer nada, nadie donará sangre a seres inferiores como ustedes…- Dijo el cuellilargo de forma despectiva, Luffy estaba tratando de pensar en algo para poder ayudar al cocinero pero no podía hacer oídos sordos a las gilipolleces que estaba diciendo ese pirata. -Es inútil, sólo dejen que se desangre y…- Cuando el gyojin iba a terminar la frase, una mano abierta le cogió de la cara y le estampó contra el suelo, hundiéndolo en las rocas dejándolo "dormido" por un par de horas.

-…-

-Si no quieres ayudar, vale. Pero si te vas a burlar de mi nakama más vale que estés preparado- Avisó el pelinegro al alejarse unos pasos del cuerpo inconsciente del gyojin, los otros piratas decidieron que lo mejor sería no luchar y avisar a su jefe sobre este sujeto. Por su parte, el monstruo marino se abalanzó contra Luffy, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada airada del pelinegro, y se convirtió en un animal completamente dócil.

Keimi estaba igual de nerviosa, sin embargo, una idea iluminó su mente y decidió tomar prestado el transporte real. Llamó a Luffy y compañía para ir en busca de algún humano en el centro de la ciudad. La peliverde pidió disculpas y explicó el porqué del motivo de que los gyojin no donaban sangre a los humanos.

Los mugiwaras se volvían a encontrar en una situación crítica y no había ninguna garantía de que pudiesen encontrar a alguien que donara algo de sangre pues durante las últimas semanas algo o alguien impedía la entrada de personas a la isla.

To be continued…

* * *

 **Hooola a todos, he vuelto con un capítulo más de esta apasionante historia, espero que la estéis disfrutando.**

 **Robin, Nami, Reiju, Rebecca y Hancock son las mujeres que estarán en el harem de Luffy, aunque puede que añada alguna más, aun no lo sé (sigo aceptando sugerencias).**

 **Sin más que decir, dejar un like si os ha gustado y suscribiros para más contenido. Yo me despido con enorme abrazo psicológico para la gente que esté leyendo este fic, hasta pronto.**


	5. Ningyo Hime

**¡Hey! Estoy de vuelta y con más ganas que nunca para escribir. Me disculpo por no haber actualizado pero han habido muchas cosas en medio que me han impedido actualizar, he viajado por a Perú para visitar a mi familia y entre el trabajo y estudiar no me ha quedado tiempo. Pero ahora estoy con las pilas recargadas y os garantizo un nuevo capítulo de este fic más seguido.**

 **Aunque eso depende de vosotros, ya sabéis, os agradecería inmensamente que le dieseis fav y follow porque eso me motiva para escribir. Y por otra parte, por favor dejar un review expresando que os parece mi historia pues hay muy pocos comentarios y no sé si os está gustando o si estoy haciendo algo mal. Como escritor aquí en Fanfiction sé que vuestros reviews son muy importantes así que dejad más reviews :D**

 **IMPORTANTE: Ahora los capítulos serán de entre 4000 y 5000 ya que me dijisteis y me di cuenta que el anterior era muy corto así que así serán los capítulos a partir de ahora, espero que sepáis apreciarlo.**

 **Si tenéis alguna duda sobre la historia no dudéis en preguntarlo, sin más que decir os dejo con este nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

Tras una exhaustiva búsqueda de algún humano que pudiera donar sangre a Sanji, por fin encontraron a dos amables señores que no tuvieron ningún reparo en ayudar al cocinero. Aunque al rubio no le entusiasmó demasiado la ayuda recibida de aquellos "hombres".

Ahora debían dejar que Sanji descansara pues había perdido mucha sangre y lo último que necesitaba es ver a otra hermosa sirena.

-Luffy-chin, me gustaría que conocieras a alguien- Dijo Keimi mientras ella, Usopp y el mencionado entraban a un despacho. -Ella es la dueña del Mermaid Café y es también la que os ha dejado quedaros aquí, Madam Shyarly- Añadió la peliverde, pero ni Luffy ni Usopp prestaban atención ya que habían quedado hipnotizados con la bola de cristal que había en la habitación.

-Ah, muchas gracias- Contestó el joven capitán sin despegar la mirada de la bola de cristal.

La sirena mayor miró detenidamente a Luffy y se relamió los labios, no recordaba haber visto a un humano tan atractivo desde… bueno, desde nunca. Keimi al ver la mirada de su jefa decidió cambiar de tema y explicar la delicada y extraña situación en la que se encontraba el rubio.

-¿Esto para qué sirve?- Preguntó Luffy aun fascinado por la bola.

-Es una bola de cristal para poder predecir el futuro- Explicó Keimi.

-Ya dejé de hacer predicciones, es mejor no conocer el futuro- Corrigió Shyarly con el gesto serio.

-En ese caso… ¿podrías decirme si las sirenas hacen caca?- Preguntó Luffy con su clásica falta de tacto. La pregunta hizo que a Shyarly se le hinchara una vea en la frente y que Keimi y Usopp obligaran a Luffy disculparse por su insolencia.

-Bueno… Keimi, puedes tomarte el resto del día libre- La peliverde se sorprendió por la oferta. -Siempre trabajas muy duro, y además, últimamente no tenemos muchos clientes asique no creo que pase nada-

-Muchas gracias, Madam- Keimi sonrió ampliamente.

-Por otro lado, quisiera hacerle unas preguntas al joven del sombrero de paja… en privado- Dijo Shyarly con ojos lujuriosos.

-Vale, no me importaría…- Luffy no pudo terminar la frase pues Usopp comenzó a tirar de él.

-No Luffy, recuerda que tenemos que encontrar a los demás- Intervino el tirador pues ya sabía lo que la sirena quería y como siempre, Luffy no tenía ni idea.

Y así fue, Keimi llevó a los dos a ver a Pappug que casualmente se encontraba acompañado por Brook. Tras pedir un taxi-pez, pusieron rumbo a la casa de Pappug y mientras, por el camino, los mugiwaras fueron enterándose de los entresijos y problemas por los que había pasado la isla Gyojin.

-Vaaaya, no puedo esperar a enfrentarme a alguien tan fuerte como Big Mom- Dijo Luffy con tranquilidad, todo lo contrario a sus nakamas pues Usopp quedó petrificado y a Brook se le heló la sangre… Bueno, si él tuviese sangre (yohohoho).

···

Mientras tanto en la zona del Mermaid Café…

-¡Tengo que hacer algo al respecto!- Exclamó la sirena nodachi mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre, Madam Shyarly? ¿Por qué reacciona de esa manera?- Preguntó una de las personas que caminaban cerca, todos miraban con auténtica preocupación a la sirena.

-¡Si no hacemos algo será demasiado tarde!- Volvió a gritar Shyarly. -¡Encuéntrenlo! ¡Busquen al joven pirata del sombrero de paja, sáquenlo del reino cuanto antes!- La sirena suspiró para seguir hablando. -He visto su futuro…-

-¿Y qué ha visto para que se ponga así?-

-¡Shyarly, contesta!-

"Desearía que no fuese así, que yo me estuviese equivocando…" Pensó la sirena nodachi, era cierto que Luffy parecía ser alguien muy poderoso, pero sin ninguna duda parecía alguien alegre e inocente del que jamás se pensaría que pudiera hacer nada malvado…

-Un humano con sombrero de paja…- Hubo un silencio muy incómodo. -¡Mugiwara no Luffy… con sus propias manos… destruirá la isla Gyojin!-

···

Luffy y los demás se encontraron con Nami mientras esta intentaba "desvalijar" una tienda, menuda alegría se llevó cuando Pappug les dijo que cogieran todo lo que quisieran. Aunque la estrella nunca imaginó que fueran a dejar la tienda completamente vacía.

-¡Él ha bajado!- Se escuchó un grito fuera de la tienda.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo allí fuera?- Preguntó Usopp.

-Deberíamos ir a mirar- Dijo Luffy con entusiasmo.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, todos los gyojin se quedaron asombrados de ver al rey Neptune. Claro que ni Luffy ni los demás sabían el porqué de tanto alboroto por aquel hombre gigante que venía montado en una ballena. Todo estaba en completamente silencio hasta que…

-¿Quién es ese viejo?- Cuestionó Luffy como si nada, y enseguida fue reprendido por Pappug que les explico quién era aquel hombre de pelo naranja.

Tras una conversación un poco tensa, el rey invitó a los mugiwaras al Palacio Ryugu. El resto de personas que estaban viendo la escena no podían creer que unos humanos fueran invitados al palacio real, por otro lado, los ojos de Luffy se habían iluminado ante la idea de un banquete y aceptó la invitación sin contemplaciones.

Los mugiwaras subieron al tiburón para ir al palacio Ryugu y fue cuando el rey les explicó el porqué de la invitación.

···

Luffy se encontraba caminado por los pasillos del palacio en busca de comida sin percatarse de que sus nakamas estaban en aprietos debido a que ahora eran criminales buscados por el secuestro de sirenas.

El capitán se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de hierro con varias armas como espadas y hachas incrustadas en el acero, aunque no le dio importancia y pensó que allí podría encontrar algo de comer ya que se moría de hambre.

Segundos después…

-¿Qué es esto? Está muy suave- Dijo Luffy mientras comenzaba a saltar en lo que parecía una colchoneta, siguió caminando y chocó contra algo aún más suave, con un olor muy dulce y extrañamente excitante, y comenzó a palpar ese "muro" hasta que oyó lo que parecía ser una voz que gemía.

Entonces la luz de la habitación se encendió y Luffy saltó pues el lugar en el que estaba comenzó a moverse, y acabó aterrizando justo enfrente de una gran y preciosa sirena con el cabello color rosa.

-¿Q-qué le estabas haciendo a mi cuerpo?- Preguntó la sirena de cabellos rosados sonrojada por el contacto con sus pechos, pero con miedo ya que ningún humano había entrado a su habitación antes. -¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó conteniendo unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-¡Eres enorme!- Exclamó Luffy realmente sorprendido ignorando completamente las preguntas de la sirena.

-Tú también has venido a intentar matarme, ¿no es así?- Acusó la pelirrosa. -¡Pero no tengo miedo, como hija del rey Neptune no debo tener miedo! N-no tengo miedo…- Y sin que Luffy hiciera nada la sirena comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Oi, tranquilízate, que no te voy a hacer ningún daño. Te lo prometo…- Luffy tuvo que callarse en cuanto sintió cómo un peligro se acercaba rápidamente a la cabeza de la sirena, el moreno dio un salto para quedar justo enfrente de la llorosa chica justo cuando un hacha entraba a la habitación y con un golpe de antebrazo romper la hoja del hacha con mucha facilidad y sin dejar ningún rasguño en su piel. La pelirrosa dejó de llorar en cuanto vio cómo el extraño la había salvado, y se sorprendió bastante al ver la sencillez con la que lo había hecho.

"¿De dónde demonios ha venido ese hacha?" Pensó Luffy muy enfadado pues ese arma podría haber hecho mucho daño a la sirena, o incluso llegar a matarla. Ese pensamiento crispó mucho más al pelinegro, más le valía a quien quiera que haya sido el atacante que no se cruce en ningún momento con el joven capitán pirata.

-T-tú me has salvado- Tartamudeó ella mientras su miedo se disipaba levemente.

-¿Eso? Shishishi, no tiene importancia- Dijo Luffy cambiando radicalmente su actitud mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza quitándole importancia al asunto. -Y de veras que siento lo de antes, solo estaba buscando algo de comida y al oler algo dulce en este cuarto creí que habría algo sabroso- Luffy babeó un poco al recordar lo hambriento que estaba y que ese olor en verdad le había cautivado. -Enserio, tú tienes un olor fantástico, pero lo malo es que no puedo comerte shishishi- Rio el moreno mientras abría sus fosas nasales para deleitarse del olor a fresas y vainilla que desprendía la gran sirena.

Un rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de la chica al escuchar el extraño cumplido de aquel hombre tan atractivo, pues al haber estado tanto tiempo encerrada sin más visitas que su familia el escuchar un halago la hizo avergonzarse.

-B-bueno…- La pelirrosa consiguió despejar su mente. -De todos modos muchas gracias, mi nombre es Shirahoshi por cierto- Habló ella con una sonrisa ya más calmada.

-Yo soy Monkey D Luffy, el próximo Rey de los piratas-

···

Mientras tanto en la entrada principal del palacio…

-Siento que voy a morir de hambre… Aunque yo ya estoy muerto yohohoho- Dijo Brook pues ya llevaban mucho tiempo esperando el banquete que el rey les había prometido.

-Siento desilusionaros, pero no parece que vaya a haber ningún banquete- Dijo Nami al ver que la burbuja donde estaban se encontraba completamente rodeada por los guardias del palacio.

Entonces apareció un gyojin que parecía estar al mando de los soldados acusando a los mugiwaras de que eran un inminente peligro para el reino y que por eso debían arrestarlos. Pero los jóvenes piratas no iban a dejar que les arrestaran y menos al escuchar que su acusación se debía a una absurda predicción.

···

Volviendo con Luffy y Shirahoshi…

La princesa escondió al pelinegro de los guardias pues no quería que lo arrestaran, aunque no creía que lo pudiesen detener, ya que el aura que desprendía Luffy era de alguien muy poderoso y no deseaba que sus guardias salieran heridos.

Era verdad que la mera presencia de Luffy era increíblemente imponente e intimidante, pero Shirahoshi enseguida se dio cuenta de la personalidad y naturaleza divertida, amable y un poco torpe de Luffy y supo que no suponía ningún peligro… salvo para la comida. La cual fue ofrecida amablemente por la princesa tras contarle la historia por la cual ella debía permanecer en aquella habitación sin poder salir y en la cual llevaba 10 años encerrada por su seguridad. Y mientras Luffy comía como si no hubiese un mañana, Shirahoshi le iba haciendo muchas preguntas sobre cómo era la superficie, de cuantas estrellas había adornando el cielo por la noche, de si hacía frío o calor, de cómo era vivir allí qué significaba para el moreno ser uno de ellos… Aunque el capitán quería responder a sus preguntas, estaba más centrado en comer por lo que le pidió a la sirena un par de minutos para terminar de comer.

Al cabo de esos minutos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cuerpo de Luffy se había convertido en una bola al haber devorado toda la comida y comenzó a rodar por la cama. La pelirrosa quedó muy sorprendida al ver semejante imagen y soltó una pequeña risa al ver el extraño cuerpo del humano. Luffy se puso de pie y su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad como por arte de magia.

-Debe haber sido aburridísimo haberte quedado tú sola aquí por 10 años- Suspiró Luffy pues si algo remotamente parecido le hubiese ocurrido a él, se habría vuelto completamente loco. -¡Decidido! Te llevaré fuera del palacio a dar un paseo, ¿qué te parece?- Propuso Luffy con su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Shirahoshi se escondió bajo las sabanas murmurando una y otra vez que era muy peligroso y que estaría traicionando a su familia y otras cosas inentendibles.

-Seguro que hay algún sitio al que quieres ir con todas tus ganas-

-...-

-Sí, hay muchos lugares a los que quiero ir- Respondió ella tímidamente desde debajo de las sábanas.

-¡Pues vamos!- Exclamó el moreno. -Y no te preocupes si te lanzan cosas durante el viaje, no dejaré que te hagan daño- Dijo Luffy con confianza logrando que Shirahoshi disipará la mayoría de preocupaciones y obtuviera el coraje suficiente suficiente para aceptar la invitación de Luffy.

···

En la entrada principal del palacio...

Con la llegada de Zori y la inteligencia de Nami al expandir la burbuja de aire para poder pelear en óptimas condiciones, los mugiwaras no tardaron en diezmar al rey Neptune y al resto de soldados los cuales se encontraban atados tras la derrota.

Ahora, Zoro se encontraba negociando con el príncipe Fukaboshi para poder salir de la isla Gyojin sin ningún tipo de problema.

-Una cosa más Zoro-kun, tengo que un mensaje importante del ex-shichibukai Jinbe "El hijo del mar" para Mugiwara no Luffy- Habló el príncipe con una voz muy seria.

-Luffy no está aquí, pero yo tomaré el mensaje. Habla- Respondió Zoro.

-Primero: "No debes pelear con Hody", y segundo: "Te estaré esperando en el bosque marino"- Y dicho eso, los príncipes se pusieron manos a la obra para conseguir las peticiones de los mugiwaras.

···

De vuelta con Luffy…

-E-entonces… ¿Me podrías llevar al… al bosque marino?- Preguntó Shirahoshi muy nerviosa por el motivo por el cual quería ir a ese sitio.

-Te llevaré a donde quieras, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerte esa deliciosa comida- Contestó Luffy con una enorme sonrisa.

-Luffy-sama, ¿De verdad me protegerás?- Cuestionó ella con verdadera esperanza con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la cercanía entre Luffy y ella ya que él se encontraba sentado en las palmas de la pelirrosa.

-Por supuesto, puedes contar conmigo- Respondió asintiendo con la cabeza provocando que Shirahoshi comenzara a sollozar derramando unas pocas lágrimas, pero se tranquilizó cuando Luffy le dijo que si no paraba de llorar no la llevaría. -Pero habrá que hacer algo para esconderte y que no llames la atención- El moreno se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos mientras se sobaba la quijada. -¡Lo tengo!- Exclamó Luffy mientras miraba con complicidad al tiburón-mascota de la sirena, el cual no entendía nada pero avecinaba algo incómodo.

···

Varios minutos transcurrieron, Brook y uno de los ministros reales se apresuraban a la habitación de la princesa para asegurarse de que esta se encontrara bien pues habían escuchado varios golpes provenientes de esa zona del palacio, aunque las intenciones de Brook eran unas mucho más pervertidas.

Ya estaban a poca distancia de su destino cuando vieron cómo un tiburón salía del cuarto de la princesa y se alejaba a gran velocidad. Una vez llegaron a la puerta de la habitación se quedaron pálidos (aunque Brook es todo huesos) al ver muchas personas inconscientes frente a la puerta de la princesa, y el susto fue aún mayor cuando se acercaron a la habitación.

La princesa ya no estaba…

···

-Oi, ¿no prefieres salir de la boca del tiburón?- Preguntó Luffy pues ya estaban bastante lejos del palacio.

-No, prefiero quedarme aquí- Respondió ella mirando con fascinación el paisaje que no había podido ver en 10 años. -No puedo creer que esté fuera del palacio… esto es malo- Añadió al pensar en cómo reaccionaría su familia cuando se enteraran.

-¿Pero estás feliz no?- Volvió a preguntar el moreno. Shirahoshi se sorprendió y se sonrojó preguntándose porqué alguien como él se preocupaba por si ella estaba feliz o no, la pelirrosa contestó con un tímido 'sí'. -Eso es todo lo que importa, intenta no preocuparte y disfruta del viaje ¿vale? ¡Yo me encargaré del resto!-

Tras un varios minutos paseo y una larga charla, Megalo comenzó a tener serios problemas al mantener a la princesa en su boca por más tiempo asique Luffy consiguió convencer a Shirahoshi de salir y de dejar descansar al pobre tiburón.

Esto provocó que la gente de los pueblos por los que pasaban quedaran completamente estupefactos de ver a la princesa ningyo fuera del castillo y más aún verla con un humano en su hombro, lo último también les enfureció pues enseguida llegaron a la conclusión de que la princesa estaba siendo retenida en contra de su voluntad. Comenzaron a gritar e insultar a Luffy de manera muy despectiva haciendo que Shirahoshi empezara a molestarse pues ya consideraba al pelinegro como su único amigo y su "protector", ese pensamiento le produjo un notable sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mis amigos están a unos pocos metros en esa dirección- Dijo Luffy mientras señalaba hacia un sitio que se desviaba un poco de su destino. -¿Te parece si te los presento? No tardaremos mucho- Añadió mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Me encantará conocer a los amigos de Luffy-sama- Respondió ella contenta y acelerando el paso para llegar antes.

Justo antes de que llegaran, Luffy desapareció del hombro de la pelirrosa y apareciendo al lado de Chopper y de un herido Hachi.

-¡Sabía que eras tú, Hachi! ¡¿Qué te ha ocurrido?!- Preguntó Luffy alterado al ver el estado de su amigo, el cual solo le dedicó una mirada débil mientras susurraba un casi inaudible 'Mugiwara'.

Mientras Sanji, Luffy y Chopper intentaban que Hachi les dijera el porqué de su estado, los gyojins que habían rodeado al grupo de piratas por fin se dieron cuenta de que detrás de ellos tenían a la mismísima princesa ningyo con una mirada preocupada al ver a Luffy tan alterado.

-…-

-¡¿La princesa Shirahoshi?!- Gritaron todos los gyojins sin creer lo que estaban viendo.

Chopper enseguida entró en estado de pánico al darse cuenta de que Sanji no debía ver a la enorme sirena porque el resultado sería fatal.

-U-un momento…- Comenzó Sanji con la voz temblorosa. -¿Han dicho lo que creo que han dicho?- Pese a las continuas súplicas del doctor de los mugiwaras, Sanji comenzó a voltearse lentamente preparándose para ver con sus propios ojos a la que, posiblemente, sea la mujer más bella en todo el mundo.

Segundos después Sanji quedó completamente petrificado con los ojos en forma de corazón, tranquilizando al pobre chopper que estaba llorando del miedo de la posibilidad de perder un nakama y más por perderle de una forma tan absurda y pervertida.

-¡Los mugiwaras han secuestrado a la princesa!- Gritó uno de los gyojins con rabia.

-¡Primero secuestran unas sirenas, luego toman por la fuerza el palacio real y ahora se están intentando llevar a nuestra princesa!-

-¡Acabemos con ellos y rescatemos a Shirahoshi-sama!- La turba enfurecida gritó al unísono mientras levantaban los puños al aire dispuestos a luchar contra los piratas.

-Que no es lo que creéis…- Habló Shirahoshi tímidamente aunque todos hicieron oídos sordos. Y justo en el momento que los gyojins iban a atacar, una voz se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¡SHIROHO-SHI!- Gritó un tipo desde el cielo que se acercaba a mucha velocidad montado encima de un coral enorme, se trataba de un gyojin tiburón cabeza de toro japonés

-¡Huya princesa!- Gritó una mujer mientras los gyojins se posicionaban delante de la pelirrosa de manera protectora olvidándose completamente de los mugiwaras. -¡Nosotros la protegeremos pero debe irse YA!-

Shirahoshi comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y se atemorizó pues el causante de su encierro venía directamente a por ella.

-¡Rápido princesa, dame un SÍ y escaparás de una muerte prematura!- El gyojin se acercaba cada vez más rápido mientras se reía confiado ya que tenía a la princesa a su merced. -¡Cásate conmigo!-

De repente todo se quedó en silencio mientras miraban a la pelirrosa.

-¡Lo siento pero no eres mi tipo!- Contestó ella educadamente mientras pensaba en cierto joven con sombrero de paja. Los ciudadanos quedaron impactados al escuchar la simple razón dada por la princesa.

-¡¿Qué?!- Vander DEcken estaba más furioso que en toda su vida. -¡Cómo te atreves a despreciar mis sentimientos como si fueran basura!- La cara del gyojin se deformó en una expresión psicótica. -¡Entonces debes morir!- Amenazó preparándose para lanzar su ataque a la indefensa sirena.

-Chopper, cuida de Sanji y Hachi- Dijo Luffy tranquilamente con un poco de su pelo cubriéndole los ojos y dejando sorprendido al doctor que pocas veces había escuchado ese tono en su capitán.

El pelinegro atravesó la muchedumbre en un segundo hasta quedar al lado de la princesa y posó una mano en la cola de ella. Los gyojins se asustaron mucho al pensar que el mugiwara podría estar aliado con el otro despreciable sujeto.

-Oi- Llamó Luffy a la chica a su lado. -¿Es ese el tipo que te ha quitado estos diez años?- Preguntó con una calma fingida que sin embargo consiguió tranquilizar a Shirahoshi al sentir en contacto con la mano del pelinegro. El leve y amargo 'sí' de la pelirosa fue más que suficiente para hacer que la sangre de Luffy hirviera y que apretase los dientes realmente enfadado que aquel sujeto hubiese hecho todo esto por querer casarse con ella… todos estos años ella había vivido con miedo debido a las constantes amenazas y ataques que la habían obligado a permanecer encerrada en su recámara triste y melancólica, pero eso se iba a acabar en este momento.

-¡Aléjate de la princesa!- Gritaron los gyojins mientras comenzaban a correr en dirección en la que estaba el moreno que había quedado frente a la pelirosa.

-No os acerquéis- Dijo Luffy con una voz profunda e hizo que a todos les temblaran las rodillas no pudiendo mantenerse de pie mientras se sentían infinitamente más pequeños que el joven capitán.

Luffy alzó un brazo con la mano abierta y apuntando hacia donde venía Vander Decken, entonces algo que parecía una ráfaga de aire salió de la mano del pelinegro viajando a una velocidad increíble impactó contra el coral rompiéndolo en varios pedazos y dejando a todos los presente con los ojos como platos, en especial al propio Vander Decken que apenas le había dado tiempo a saltar del coral.

-¡¿Pero quién demonios te crees que eres para…- No pudo terminar de hablar ya que vio con terror cómo Luffy apareció a su lado aun en el aire. El joven pirata arremetió contra él mandándolo de un fuerte golpe directo al suelo donde se estrelló de cabeza creando un pequeño cráter tras semejante guantazo con el reverso de la mano.

Decken salió del cráter con mucha dificultad y se puso de pie limpiándose la sangre que tenía en la cara. Luffy comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él con un semblante serio.

-O-oye, ¿q-quién eres tú?- Preguntó con temor al darse cuenta de la facilidad con la que le había vencido y al ver a Luffy acercarse cada vez más.

-Soy alguien que no dejará que le hagas más daño a la llorona- Respondió Luffy a la vez que en el cuerpo del gyojin aparecía la forma de un puño provocando que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco y que escupiera saliva y un poco de sangre cayendo de cara al suelo con el culo levantado.

-...-

-...-

El silencio fue sepulcral ya que nadie sabía qué decir o hacer. Ni siquiera Chopper sabía qué decir aunque se sentía realmente orgulloso de su capitán a la hora de manejar a aquel tipo ruin. Hachi se preguntaba en qué clase de monstruo (en el buen sentido) se había convertido en capitán de los mugiwaras, y el resto de ciudadanos permanecían intimidados e indecisos al no saber qué pensar del joven pirata pues por un lado era un humano pero por otro había dejado fuera de combate a la persona que había estado atormentando la vida de su preciada Ningyo Hime.

Shirahoshi, por su parte llevaba derramando lágrimas desde que vió la expresión seria y enfadada de Luffy al saber que se trataba de Vander Decken. Nadie se había preocupado tanto por ella (salvo su familia) y comenzaba a sentir cosas en su estómago que no había experimentado antes. Ver cómo aquel chico peleaba contra el criminal más buscado en el país le hizo sentir realmente segura por una vez desde que era una niña, parecía un caballero salvando a la princesa de uno de los muchos libros que había leído durante su aislamiento en aquella habitación. Pero si había algo que de verdad le hacía sentir rara y extremadamente feliz era que Luffy estaba haciendo todo esto sin pedir nada a cambio, tan solo parecía preocuparle su seguridad y felicidad, realmente era alguien muy extraño y la princesa ardía en deseos de seguir mucho tiempo a su lado y poder conocerle mejor.

-Mmm… Creo que no les caigo muy bien, sería mejor retomar nuestro camino, Shira- Habló Luffy rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza al ver las miradas de los gyojins.

-¡C-claro, Luffy-sama!- Dijo la princesa mientras agarraba a Luffy con ambas manos y lo pegaba contra sus pechos mientras lloraba inconsolablemente. El moreno se sintió realmente agusto al poder sentir el tacto de esa área específica de la sirena.

-Pero no vuelvas a llorar- Se quejó él mientras se montaban en el tiburón junto con Chopper, Sanji y Hachi.

···

En el palacio real no todo iba tan bien pues, aunque la mayoría de soldados y los mugiwaras habían conseguido escapar… El Rey Neptune ahora era prisionero de Hody Jones…

···

-Luffy-sama, de verdad le agradezco que me hayas traído aquí…- Dijo la princesa entre llantos mientras observaba el Bosque de Mar dónde se encontraba la tumba de su difunta madre.

-Otra vez llorando…- El pelinegro suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. -Me alegro de que puedas visitarla- Sonrió.

-Luffy, mira, allí está el Sunny y Franky- Llamó Chopper que seguía tratando a Hachi y a Sanji.

Tras una breve presentación, Jinbe apareció y saludó con efusividad para después pasar a la confusión de ver el tremendo cambio del moreno. Siguieron hablando mientras Jinbe preguntaba por cómo les habían ido estos dos años hasta que…

-Veo que usted también está aquí, princesa. Me alegra saber de usted después de tanto tiempo…- Saludó Jinbe con una sonrisa amable. 1… 2… y… -¡¿PRINCESA SHIRAHOSHI?!- Gritó completamente sorprendido con sus ojos casi saliéndose de las cuencas.

-¿Qué tal ha estado, Jinbe-san?- Preguntó la pelirosa nerviosa pues sabía que lo más probable iba a ser que la regañara.

-Entiendo el porqué querría venir a este lugar, pero cómo es posible que usted…- Comenzó a hablar el gyojin pero enseguida se dio cuenta de quién sería el causante de esto.

-¡La he traído yo!- Anunció Luffy orgullosamente haciendo reír a la princesa y que se sonrojara haciendola ver aún más hermosa.

-Así es, Luffy-sama me ha protegido desde que salimos del palacio- Dijo Shirahoshi con una sonrisa radiante mientras miraba a Luffy reír despreocupadamente.

Hacía falta ser muy tonto o inocente para no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven princesa, y por eso los únicos que se dieron cuenta fueron Franky, Jinbe y Den ya que Sanji estaba demasiado embelesado por la princesa y Chopper solo veía una escena de amistad, una muy buena.

El sentido común de Jinbe le decía que debía reñir a la princesa y a Luffy por hacer algo tan peligroso sin que nadie lo supiera, pero ver a Shirahoshi tan feliz hacía que cualquier cosa que quería decir se lo guardara pues no podía interferir primera visita que la chica le hacía a su madre.

Poco después llegaron Nami y Keimi con malas noticias…

-Me disculpo…- El primero en hablar fue el ex-shichibukai. -Quería hacer las cosas con tacto y bien pero las circunstancias no son las esperadas- Hizo una pausa. -Primero te quería agradecer, Luffy, que dos años atrás detuvieses a Arlong. De verdad quiero disculparme porque la culpa de que él estuviera allí fue… la culpa fue mía-

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado y que nos veamos en el siguiente capítulo. Darle like si os ha gustado y suscribiros para más contenido, un fuerte abrazo**


End file.
